


Forbidden

by tulip22



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulip22/pseuds/tulip22
Summary: She loved him but he never knew. A night of passion leads to a forbidden relationship so will sparks fly?.





	1. New Year's Eve

Fireworks filled the sky making a canvas of different colours in the darkness. The preparations had been made a week before resulting in this spectacular show being watched by all guests at the annual capsule corp party. It was New Year's Eve after all and as always Bulma Briefs threw a fantastic party inviting the business associates,clients, employees,engineers,family and friends. 

The chattering of guests filled the air and there were mouth watering aromas of amazing foods and fresh wine. The decorations had been personally arranged by Bulma so that nothing was left out. Every one was having a good time as they were cheering and dancing on the beat of the loud music. Different entertainers and dancers were also called by her and they gave a great performance.

While everyone was enjoying the party a certain blunette sat on one of the bar stools gulping down the wine ignoring the burning sensation in her throat. Although she was underage but being rich had its perks. After all her mother owned everything.She continued consuming the beverage as if a traveller in the desert searching for an oasis. Her family was lost in the sea of people too busy to notice her. Saiyans had a high tolerance for alcohol anyways. 

She wore a red long dress with matching heels and a black scarf.Her pearl necklace sparkled under the disco lights. Her long blue locks were styled beautifully. She looked just like her mother's younger version. She didn't care much about her appearance tonight though. She was too lost staring at the man on the dance floor. The man she had wanted all her life was dancing with his girlfriend. Her eyes were blood shot and everytime he put his hands around the dumb Paris she came close to crushing her glass nearly hurting herself. Her eyes followed his every movement. The way he swiftly moved to the beat. The way his chiseled muscles ripped through his black shirt. The sweat visible on his face from the aggressive dancing moves. The way his toned arms held another swirling her around and bringing her closer to his broad chest. The way his black hair remained in place albeit moving around so much. He was an enigma. He was everything she wanted . He was all she wanted since childhood but he never noticed her small gestures. He laughed at her little efforts of flirting as a teenage phase and told her that he went through it too when he was her age never once considering her feelings for him.

She looked fixedly at him the entire time not moving a muscle. She was charmed by the man called Son Goten. She was deeply in love with him. She wanted him. She only wanted him. It was like her whole body was on fire and she was craving for his touch. The young Bulla Briefs had no control over herself. She was profusely sweating whether it was from the heat or from watching him she didn't know. She was being driven to him like a moth to a flame. She needed him to fill her completely. She needed him tonight. Among all the people all she saw was him and only him. She kept her drink down on the counter. The alcohol taking over her system or not but there was something overpowering her senses. Her heels touched the floor clattering and she staggered a bit. She moved towards the dance floor. She would have him tonight even if she had to rip the brunette apart.

Her vision blurred but she continued walking forward only to collide with another man who was of tall built and had blonde hair. He was wearing a brown suit but she didn't recognize him.  
"I am sorry. I didn't see you there"  
"Miss Bulla it is okay. I wasn't looking either.  
It isn't entirely your fault"  
"Hmm anyway please excuse me"  
"Wait Miss Bulla would you like to dance with me?"  
She looked confused for a moment.A force was pulling her to the other side. The thirst for the one she wanted was driving her insane.  
She reluctantly accepted and took the man's hand who took her to the dance floor and they started to dance to the blaring music. They both moved in a rhythm with their bodies touching together. The man held her waist tightly causing her breasts to collide with his hard chest. The close proximity was sending electric sparks in her body. She swayed to and fro and put her hands around the man's neck bringing herself closer to him. Her head was in the crook of his neck and she could smell his cologne and alcohol. Even if he wasn't the one she desired at least this man was touching her.Some one was giving her what she wanted even though she would picture him in this very man.

The man slowly moved his hand down and rested it on her hips slightly squeezing them. This was so intense. She would give herself to anyone now for he would never want her anyways. She was in a daze and the man kept his other hand in her blue locks grasping them with force and moving her head back a little only for him to crash his lips on hers. This was her first kiss and she was stunned. When she decided to kiss back she felt herself being removed from the blonde and pushed backwards only for her to see the man lying unconscious on the ground.What the hell happened?She looked around and saw Goten standing infront of her with his hand formed in to a fist and he was panting hard.  
"Goten what is the big idea?.Why in the world would you do that?"  
Goten turned towards her. There was something in his eyes. They had a fierce look as if his feelings matched hers. He was angry. He was furious.  
"What do you mean why did I do that?. He was clearly taking advantage of you and your brother is no where in sight so I had to step in"  
"He was not doing anything bad. It was completely consensual. Who the hell are you anyways to decide for me?. I can do whatever I want"  
"Bulla you are drunk and you would never do such a thing in the right state of mind"  
"Even if I am intoxicated at least I can completely assess my situation. I don't need you to make decisions for me. You are not my relative. Just go back to your pathetic girlfriend"  
Goten was slightly hurt from her comment but he had to get her out of here because Trunks would never forgive him if he left her alone in this state. He moved forward and took her arm forcefully dragging her towards her house. She kept whining and pushing him away but she was too weak compared to him.  
"Let me go you idiot.Let me go"  
He ignored her cries and when he reached her room he pushed her on the bed.  
"Bulla go to sleep. Your family is probably busy and won't come for you right now. Just stay here and out of trouble. I know men like him who have bad intentions. You are seventeen for god's sake. You don't know anything"  
She had enough of this. She was not that small. She would turn in to an adult in a few months time and she was tired of hearing his bullshit. She will proove him wrong and Bulla Briefs is never wrong.  
Instead of replying to him she moved quickly and attached her lips to his. She continued kissing him holding his neck and bringing him to her level. When his lips touched hers a jolt of electricity ran through her body and all the pent up frustration was released.  
Goten was too shocked and pushed Bulla away.  
"What the hell are you doing Bulla?.Have you lost your mind?"  
She would not back down now.


	2. A full moon

It was a full moon tonight and the dazzling stars shined so bright illuminating the whole sky. Everone was counting the hours for the upcoming year to embark on a new journey and to make resolutions. The cheers could be heard all around the capsule corp.

Inside the building two figures could be seen in the room on the top floor. The man in black stared at the blue eyed girl. He had mixed emotions. He was angry and shocked. The blunette was matching his glare, daring him to question her.

"What it wrong with you Bulla?.Why in the world would you do that?"  
"I did what I wanted to do my entire life "  
"What are you talking about?"  
She had enough of him. Why couldn't he see that she needed him?.  
"You talk too much Son Goten"  
She moved towards him in a blink of an eye and placed her lips on his kissing him forcefully. She pushed him in to the wall. She made quick use of her hands and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Bulla snap out of it"

The Bulla he knew was an arrogant and spoiled girl and did everything to get what she wanted. The one infront of him was childish and vulnerable. She was under the effects of alcohol.This was out of charachter for her.Just how much had she consumed?.

He pushed her away this time with more power causing her to loose her balance. She would not give up. She wanted him. She needed his love. She would not let him win.

With full force she climbed on to him folding both of her legs around his waist tightly causing him to stumble back in to the bed with her on top ,legs still wrapped around him. She pushed harder in to his crotch. She continued her ministrations and arched her back.

Where the hell did she get that strength?. Goten's mind was hazy as blood rushed down to his neither reigons causing him to close his eyes and moan. He was on the verge of loosing himself. His brain telling him that the girl was his best friend's little sister for god's sake and he needed to get her off now.

He switched their positions pinning her wrists on the sides of her head with him on top of her and putting his weight entirely on her. She climaxed instantly. His eyes were wide like saucers. Did she just have an orgasm with a single touch?.

"Bulla you are my best friend's little sister. You don't know what you are doing"

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the word sister.Bulla was furious from his lack of response. Why wasn't she enough? .Why didn't he want her?.He was a man after all and all he needed was a little push.She kissed him again but with more passion. She would drink from him till the very last drop. She was in ecstasy. She was on the ninth sky. She was in heaven. She was bewitched body and soul. She was in a trance. She was in magic. She will have the last say tonight. She will not let him slip away.She bit his lower lip causing him to open his mouth and pushed her tounge inside licking and exploring. All the while she bucked her hips in to him and increased her movements.

He was in pure bliss. The new sensation took over him as she continued her actions. All sanity was lost and the fine line between rational thinking and pleasure was broken. His mind was fighting his body and the ball was going in the body's court. His body was betraying his mind and he craved the touch. The fight was over. His body had won. There was a woman infront of him demanding attention. How could he refuse her?.

He kissed back with all the energy he could muster. The moment she felt him respond jolts of electricity ran through her. He kissed with all the experience he had.He savoured every moment. He licked her lips and kissed them again and again. He entered her mouth and licked. Both of their tounges fought for dominance. He was a great kisser. He looked at her soft plump lips which were swollen from his aggression. Her dress was becoming a hindrance.

He let go of her wrists and removed himself from her. For a minute she thought he was changing his mind but his hands moved behind her back on the zipper of her dress. She got the hint and stood up reaching for the zip pulling it down and letting the dress pool around her feet at the floor. She got out of it kicking her heels and removing her necklace and scarf. Her bare form was exposed to him and he eyed her hungrily. The moonlight poured in to the room giving her a silvery glow. Her muscles were toned and she was slim. She could feel his gaze on her but she would not shy away from him. She would present herself to him. 

He took off his shirt and pant. He remained only in his boxers. Bulla looked at his perfect god like body with many scars which he got from fighting over the years. He was an adonis with a sculpted form. He moved towards her and pulled her in to his chest holding her waist with one hand and pulling her hair with the other. He placed kisses on her collarbone pushing her in the bed and falling on top of her. He continued kissing her neck and the valley of her breasts.He removed her bra in nanoseconds and fondled her breasts earning a moan from the blunette.

He pinched her nipples and squeezed her chest. The pleasure was immense for Bulla.He then attached his mouth on her right breast while grabbing the left one. She put her hands in his hair pulling them and bringing him closer to her chest pushing her breast in to him. He sucked like a hungry infant.He then continued to the left one.

He looked down at his craftsmanship on her breasts and gave kisses on her stomach. He took her left leg detaching it from his abdomen and peppered kisses and bites till her inner thigh. He put his mouth on her red panties only to rip them apart soon after. She lied underneath him in all her glory with her long strands of blue hair spread around her. She was a goddess lying in her full beauty under him.

He placed one finger inside her folds causing her to moan louder.She was definitely a virgin as Vegeta never allowed her near any man.  
"Damn you are so tight"  
He pushed more fingers inside bringing her near her climax and removing them momentarily when she was close. She whined at the loss of contact and bucked her hips to show him her need. He chuckled for she would not have to wait any longer. He removed his boxers and Bulla was stunned by his size. He placed himself at her entrance looking in to her deep ocean orbs asking for permission. She nodded and he pushed in a single thurst breaking her wall. Even if she was a saiyan it would hurt. He stayed still to let her adjust to him. He could feel her discomfort but she didn't utter a single word and stayed quiet. He could hear her silent screams as tears appeared in her eyes. He kissed her again and wiped her waterworks. 

After sometime she gave him the signal to move. He started slow but then increased his pace. He went faster and faster. The pain turned in to pleasure for the young Bulla .She bucked her hips and pushed herself in to him causing him to growl . The room was filled with grunts and moans. She had the most amazing feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
"Cum for me Bulla"  
She orgasmed at his command as stars appeared infront of her eyes and she yelled his name at the top of her lungs.  
GOTEN!!!  
He did not stop. He continued to pound in to her and a moment later he climaxed as well collapsing on top of her.He lied in the crook of her neck and his teeth lingered on her collarbone. He wanted to bite it and extract blood at this very spot. He was again hard inside of her and put his hands in her hair pulling them harshly.He turned her flat on her stomach. He jackhammered her and she went forward with each thrust.They moved in a sync.He was vicious and held her hips in a harsh manner which would surely leave bruises. She also moved her hips with him and soon both came together. He was rough with her but she took it like a saiyan woman. He was exhausted and wanted to sink his teeth in her neck as if mother nature was telling him to do it but he had no energy left so he pulled out and both gasped. He lied on his back taking deep breaths and then turned around spooning the petite bringing his face in her back embracing her. He then pulled the sheets over their bodies. Bulla was tired and sore but Goten's heartbeat with hers forced her in to a deep slumber.Outside everyone counted.  
3!  
2!  
1!  
Happy New Year!


	3. Aftermath

The morning sun beams were peeking through the blue silk curtains falling on the two bodies entangled with each other. The ravenette moved slowly squeezing whatever soft object he was touching. He slowly opened his eyes squinting them to adjust to the sunlight falling on him. He began to stretch his arms. When his eyes caught a sight of blue he immediately turned around and saw Bulla lying next to him naked covered only by a thin sheet.

He was shocked and moved away from her falling on the floor with a thud. His mind couldn't register what has happened?. Why the hell was his best friend's baby sister here in the bed with him?.What events transpired last night?. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The party,dance,an intoxicated Bulla,him bringing her in her room and the moans. He slept with the blunette. He took advantage of a seventeen year old girl. He betrayed his best friend. Vegeta will pulverize him for his stupidity. He was not drunk. He should have had control. He should have stopped this from happening. How would he face Trunks?. The guilt sinks in and he regrets his mistake. A blunder not a mistake. This will haunt him for the rest of his life. He had a girlfriend himself and he was about to propose to her. How could he be unfaithful to Paris?He loved her didn't he?.He is a disgrace,scum,cheater and low life. How could he even justify this?.He slept with a girl who is like his little sister. He was supposed to protect her from men like him not be the one to take her in an alcohol induced state. How will he make things right?.He has ruined everything.

He quickly put on his clothes and analyzed that he was in Bulla's room. That means he will have to eventually run in to Trunks and Vegeta. He can not face them right now or ever in that case. He could fly through the window but then they would sense him. He could leave the room but he would run in to the Briefs family. He could use instant transmission. Yes! that is a great idea. He was about to place his hands on his forehead to vanish away in thin air. Thank god his father taught him this technique. He would have to thank him later.

A rustling sound caught his attention and deep ocean orbs stared right in to onyx. Her sheet had fallen in her lap giving him a clear view of her small breasts. He was at the loss of words and his breath was hitched. He didn't know how to handle this situation. This was too much. 

Bulla looked at Goten like a predator eying it's prey. Her head was pounding so hard. She had a worst headache and she held her head with her hand. She raised her eyebrow questioning the raven haired's gaze on her only to realize her predicament that she was bare. Her face quickly turned a various shades of crimson and she rapidly pulled the sheet up covering herself. Goten averted his gaze and looked at the floor. 

It was not like she didn't remember last night. It has been embedded in her brain like a permanent picture which she will never want to erase. It was her sanctuary now. She had given herself to the man she loved. She was sure he enjoyed it too. Maybe now he will see her as a woman after she practically threw herself at him. Maybe they have a chance. She can finally have him. He will see her more than a child more than Trunks's little sister. Last night meant the world to her. He had saved her and made love to her maybe he did care. Bulla's eyes sparkled with hope and she observed the man she loved with her heart and soul.

The silence was thick and tension lingered in the air. Goten didn't know what to say but he had to get this over with and face the consequences.  
"Bulla"  
She listened keenly. He would finally accept her.  
"Bulla what we did it was not appropriate. I am sorry I took advantage of you. I am a scum who hurt you"  
Her world shattered and tears threatened to spill. She had done everything to get his attention. She had given herself to him openly only to be rejected.She was Bulla Briefs for heaven's sake. The world touched her feet then why?. Why didn't he want her?. She had enough of his attitude. He has to be man enough to accept what he had done. He has to accept her. He can not just run away like that after using her and casting her aside. Bulla Briefs the daughter of the Prince of all Saiyans would not back down. She will make him regret saying that.

She rolled the sheets around herself and climbed out of bed. She came infront of Goten pointing her finger to his chest.

"Listen here Goten!I have had enough of you and your conscience. What happened last night was real and you can not deny that. You did not take advantage of me. I fully understood what was happening. We had sex simple and clear"

Goten was surprised to hear such stuff from Bulla. 

"What are you saying?. You are like my little sister and I have a girlfriend. It was a mistake"

Bulla was furious. He did not just say that.

"A sister! Well when you were enjoying yourself taking me did you think of me as a small child?. Did you think of me as a sister?. Just stop with the guilty feeling Son! You enjoyed it and I enjoyed it end of story. It was a mistake huh?.You really are a selfish bastard. That dumb Paris is nothing compared to me"

Goten was getting angry and thought that she had completely lost her mind  
"Paris is not dumb. She is my about to be fiance. I love her. Listen Bulla what happened was a spur of a moment thing. I apologize to you. I will completely disappear from your life. It will never happen again"

Fiance! He was about to marry her. Her heart broke. She was crushed and this time the tears did spill. She will not let him go after taking her virginity. He can not do this.She was letting him see this vulnerable and broken Bulla with cracks. She would only show this side to him as he was the only one capable of bringing it out. She was weak for him.

"Goten! You can not just do that. You slept with me. You took my virginity. You can not use me like that"

The feeling of hurt and remorse weighed on him.  
"I never wanted to use you Bulla. I am sorry for everything. I don't even deserve your forgiveness.How will I face Trunks?"

"Is this about my family?.Please they don't matter. The only one who really are of concern are you and I"

"They matter Bulla. They are family and he is my best friend. I can not leave Paris!I can not hurt Trunks!"

"You would rather hurt me"

"I never wanted to "

"But you did"

"I am so sorry"

"Sorry won't change anything"

"I know.I don't know how I can make this right"

It was now or never.  
"Be with me Goten"

"Bulla I can not do this"

The tears were pouring down from her eyes on to the floor. She was a broken mess and hurt. She wanted to die.

He placed his hands on his forehead and turned towards her.

"I am sorry"

He was gone in a blink of an eye.

"I love you Son Goten. I have always loved you"

She slumped on the floor and hugged herself.  
She really was weak for him.


	4. Meeting again?

Bulla had cried herself to sleep when Goten left in the early hours of morning. She had found warmth underneath her cozy blankets. Her whole body had hurt and her muscles were sore. He had been so rough but she wouldn't change a thing about last night. What she wouldn't give to be in his arms again?. She had taken a hot bath and put on her pajamas. She had changed the sheets as well. Sayians had a strong sense of smell and following last night's activity they could have been caught. No matter how much she wanted to hate the ravenette she couldn't . She didn't want him to get in to trouble and face her maniac father's wrath. She soon drifted in to a world of darkness.

The loud banging on the door startled her awake. "Bulla you have been sleeping for a long time. Get your lazy ass up"  
The voice belonged to her brother.  
She got up but her lower reigons hurt so much as she gritted her teeth.  
She opened the door only to reveal a lavender haired man standing in her door frame with his arms crossed. "What do you want Trunks?"  
"It is afternoon and the maids have been knocking on your door since breakfast. Mother wanted you to come at the breakfast table but you were not opening the door"  
"I was exhausted from last night's party and now would you please leave me alone?"  
Trunks raised an eyebrow observing his baby sister. "Speaking of last night where did you go?You just disappeared?"  
She maintained her calm and composed expression on the outside but inside she was panicking. She had never lied to her brother before.  
"I was so tired so I decided to retire for the night and come to my room"  
She could feel his gaze on her.  
"Hmm go and change you look disgusting"  
"Still better than you idiot"  
With that he headed towards his room. She took a deep breath.  
"I slept for so long"  
She quickly dressed in to black jeans and a white shirt. Putting her hair in to a bun she headed downstairs.  
"Bulla you are finally awake"  
"Mother I didn't mean to sleep this long"  
"It's fine the party took all of my energy too"  
Bulla gave her mother a small smile.  
"Come I made grilled chicken with russian salad"  
"Thank you mom"  
Bulla's stomach was growling since she didn't eat anything last night. The smell of the chicken made her mouth water. She cut a piece and ate it.  
"Bulla would you drop these files at Gohan's house?. I need him to go through the new designs of the spaceship"  
Hearing his brother's name made her flinch.  
"What do you mean I have to drop it?Why can't Trunks go?.Besides Gohan is a scholar why would he need to go through it?"  
"Bulla Trunks has a board meeting in a few hours and Gohan is supervising the next engineering conference in the coming week. He will promote our designs"  
"Mother I am tired"  
"Bulla this is important. I would have gone but I don't have the time"  
The thought of running in to Goten scared her and send shivers down her spine. He made it quite clear that he doesn't want anything to do with her. Wait a minute what am I even thinking. I am Bulla Vegeta Briefs and if he wants things to be this way then two can play at this game.  
"Fine mother"  
She will ignore him and just give the files to Gohan.Bulma tossed her some keys.  
"Happy new year girl. I got you a new ride"  
"Thank you so much mom"  
Bulla hugged her mother tightly. After having her lunch she headed to Mount Paozu in her brand new red car.  
It was a long ride. When she finally saw the mountainous terrain she stopped in front of two houses. One belonged to Goku and the other to Gohan.  
She got out of the car and knocked twice. A black haired woman opened the door.  
"Videl"  
"Bulla please come in"  
"Its been so long since you came here"  
"Yeah I guess"  
"What brings you here Bulla?"  
"Actually Videl mother wanted to come to drop these documents but she was busy"  
"Oh yes ofcourse the conference is next week. Gohan has been very busy himself"  
"Please have a seat. I will call him"  
Bulla sat on the brown couch looking around the various piles of books and scattered charts.  
"Father was right he really is a nerd"  
"Bulla how are you?" said a deep voice  
She looked up to see onyx eyes. It reminded her of the man she loved.  
"I am fine Gohan. I just came to give you these" she said giving Gohan the designs. "Yes your mother called me this morning"  
"Yeah she told me to come because my stupid brother had a meeting"  
Gohan chuckled.  
"Siblings work like that. I mean when we were growing up Goten did most of my work"  
The mentioning of his name caused her to stiffen. Even his name had this effect on her.  
She decided to change the topic.  
"Is Pan around?"  
" She is at a friend's house for group study.You know last year of high school is the hardest"  
"Here Bulla"  
Videl said placing coffee and some muffins infront of her.  
"Oh Videl you didn't have too. I just had lunch"  
"Eat it I know you like these. You and Pan used to eat it a lot when you stayed over"  
She and Pan were great friends but going to different schools had caused their friendship to suffer and drifted them apart.  
Bulla switched schools in grade ninth. Her mother wanted her to go to a more expensive one. She hated that. She hated being away from Pan. She missed having conversations with her. The last time they talked was a year ago.  
"You know she misses you Bulla.She is a tough cookie but she will come around"  
"I miss her too. I tried to call her so many times but she didn't pick up"  
"Bulla she was heartbroken when you left. I think she just needs a good wake up call. I will talk to her again"  
"Tell her I am so sorry"  
"Tch Bulla it will be fine" said Gohan  
"I should go now. I have to get home"  
"Take these Muffins with you Bulla. I insist please."  
"Thank you Videl"  
She was about to get up when a voice from behind made her root to the spot and gave her goosebumps.  
"Videl did you buy a new car?"  
"Oh Goten no! The car outside belongs to Bulla. She came to drop some documents"  
Goten's eyes went wide like saucers when he heard her name and then his eyes spotted a familiar petite back.  
Bulla didn't turn around but she could feel his glare throwing daggers in her back and boring holes in to her. She remained frozen on the couch but her mind registered the situation and it told her to leave before things got worse.  
She stood up and turned around but she didn't look up at Goten . She kept her eyes fixed at Videl.  
"I need to go Videl and Gohan. It was nice meeting you after so long. Please tell Pan I miss her"  
"Visit again soon Bulla.Pay my regards to your mom"  
She passed Goten looking down at the floor the entire time. She could smell his perfume. She had to get out of here before she lost control.  
As soon as she came out and took in the fresh air she felt better. She needed to get home so she increased her pace and as she was about to open her car door a hand firmly grasped her wrist halting her movement.  
She knew who it was. She remembered his touch. The moment he touched her wrists she became vulnerable again. No she would not let him control her again.She will overcome this.  
He forcefully turned her around pushing her back in her car door causing her to hiss as she was already hurt from last night.  
"What the hell are you doing here? .Didn't I make it clear that I don't want you?. Are you trying to sabotage me?" Goten was furious as he applied more pressure on her wrists surely enough to leave a bruise.  
Bulla looked up at him.  
"I would never stoop so low Goten.I only came here to give some papers to your brother"  
"I know you Bulla ! You are an arrogant and spoiled bitch who would go to any means to get what she wants"  
Bulla was hurt emotionally from his comment.  
"I promise Goten I had no intention of any those things you are accusing me of" Goten thought she was lying as his nails dug in her skin causing her to yelp  
"Listen here Bulla what happened was a mistake I don't intend on repeating.I am warning you stay away from me and my family"  
Tears formed in her eyes and poured on her white shirt.  
"Please you are hurting me Goten. I won't do any of that. I can never hurt you. I love you even if you don't love me back"  
There she said it. She showed him before but now she said it in the form of words. She conveyed her feelings.  
Did she just say she loves me? . Goten let go of her hands immediately and took a step back.He was at the loss of words and stunned. He looked at her bruised wrists causing him to feel pain and guilt. She quickly got in her car and rushed off. She had no idea where she was going as her eyes were blinded with water works.


	5. Little things!

Her senses were clouded with pain and she didn't know where she was going. She overstepped on the pedal and sped up her pace just so the awful moments from a few minutes before can be wiped out from her brain. Her vision was blurry and tears cascaded like waterfall. 

"Why does he think like that?. Why is he always hurting me?"  
"I would never go this far as to hurt him"  
"Goten why are you like this? .Why?"

Her whole shirt was soaked by now. The tears she had cried for him if she counted them she would be at a loss. Her mind was hazy as the velocity of her car increased. She swept through the road like a road runner not caring for the other cars and the people on the sidewalk. Her ki flared and she lost control over herself. A woman with a child came infront of her car. She at the very last moment steered and changed direction quickly hitting in to a tree.

Her head hit the steering wheel on impact as the glasses broke and the shards stuck to her skin. The front of the car was completely destroyed. Her head throbbed and blood trickled from her wounds. Thank god for being a sayian. She could have died. She just wanted to sleep and forget about the her pain,heartbreak,defeat,bruised and battered form.

She mustered up her left over energy and got out of what remained of her car. Her steps were shaky and her condition was disheveled. She took support by putting a hand on the tree as she looked at the damage.

Dark spots appeared in front of her eyes and her breaths were laboured. She was in so much pain. She could see her vision turning in to darkness. She couldn't hold any longer and lost consciousness falling on the ground with a thud.

Goten was feeling so guilty. Maybe he reacted way too much. He didn't know what happened but when he saw her at Gohan's house something snapped inside of him. He thought she came to tell everyone about the deed. She was raging all these emotions inside of him. He had never been this angry before. She said she loved me? .Was she toying with me?.what is wrong with her?.She is my best friend's little sister. Her eyes held so much depth and he knew she was not lying. What the hell was she doing to him?.It was a night of lust and nothing more yet just looking at her pissed him off why?.Was it really anger or something else?.

He could feel her ki when she sped off. It was disturbed but then it flared. He had never felt this power level from her before and she hardly trained martial arts. Then as quickly as it came it disappeared but he could still sense her. She was close but her ki was low. He knew something was terribly wrong. He decided to follow her and used instant transmission to get where she was.

He soon appeared to where her ki was. What he saw startled him leaving him in a complete shock. Bulla was lying on the ground near a tree and her vehicle was completely crushed. Blood was falling from her forehead and pieces of glass stuck to her skin. She had met with an accident and it was all his fault. He hurt her last night and today as well. He went near her motionless body and picked her up bridal style. She was so light and he easily carried her. Her head fell ungracefully on his shoulder and he eyed her carefully. She still looked beautiful as her blue locks flew with the wind.  
"Bulla!Bulla wake up"  
He took her to his house and laid her on his bed. His parents weren't home. His shirt had turned crimson with her blood. He felt so much remorse . He took the first aid box and brought a bowl of cold water. He sat beside her and started to clean her face and hands with the wash cloth. He looked at her features. Her milky white skin marred with stains of blood. She looked serene and beautiful. Her small lips which he kissed last night were tempting him to kiss them again. Damn what was happening to him?. He concentrated on the task at hand and cleaned her wounds. He bandaged them and put ointment on her small cuts. When he saw her in this state he was so scared as if he lost her for good. What are you doing to me Bulla?.She was a porcelain doll which he broke.He had to change her clothes though as they were torn. Pan kept some spare ones in his room as they spend the weekends together. He hesitantly took off her shirt and gasped when he saw the purple bruises and bites on her abdomen. He felt ashamed of himself. He did this to her. He had hurt her emotionally and physically. Tears appeared in his eyes. He had crossed all boundaries. He didn't love her but he had no right to cause her distress. Kami please forgive me.

He slightly touched her wounds and she winced a bit. It did hurt then. He was a cruel bastard. He was pathetic. He put one of Pan's shirt and black pants on her. He threw her dirty clothes in the laundry and laid her comfortably in the pillows pulling the blanket over her. He went to his cupboard and brought a senzu bean. He opened her mouth making her swallow it. She will be okay soon. 

He looked at her once again and his eyes were fixed on her lips. He got entranced and leaned near them just brushing his above hers. He couldn't help it and kissed her. He continued his ministrations and deepened the kiss causing Bulla to moan a little. 

He stopped and put his head on her forehead sighing.  
"What are you doing to me Bulla?.Why are you stirring all these feelings inside of me?.What is happening to me?".


	6. A gentle kiss

The blunette opened her heavy lidded eyes and observed her surroundings. Her head was throbbing and it felt like a truck has run over her. She didn't have the energy to get up but the pain she felt from before was nowhere to be found. It felt like her body was healing. She got up and leaned on the head board. She looked at her clothes. Wait a minute are they even her clothes?.Wasn't she wearing white? .What about the accident?.Who brought her here and where was she?.Who changed her clothes?.This room seems familiar. She had so many questions and so much on her mind.

A voice drew her attention.  
"You are finally awake?"  
She knew it belonged to the one and only Goten.  
She looked at him standing at the door with his arms crossed.  
She just stared at him with her mouth open.She started panicking. What is he doing here?.How did I even get here?.Did I get here by accident?.Is this Gohan's house?.She remembered their last meeting and immediately fear kicked in. He would lash out at her again. She didn't want him to get angry so she quickly left the bed almost falling and stumbling a little.  
"I am sorry I don't know what I am doing here. I didn't mean to intrude. I am really sorry if I barged in or something. I don't know how I ended up here"  
Goten was shocked at what she said. Was she scared of him?.Has he frightened her to such an extent?.What has he done to Bulla?.The girl who loved his presence was giving him explanations. The arrogant girl who never apologized was saying sorry to him?.He felt like his heart was breaking and guilt weighed on him.

She started to leave only then he came back to reality.  
"I will leave now. I didn't mean to disturb you"  
She just didn't want to face him right now. She couldn't bear any other harsh words.

Goten took her arm and stopped her from making another step boring his eyes in to hers.She was shaking with fear.  
"Bulla stop it! Would you just stop apologizing god damn it?"  
"I ..."  
"I brought you here and this is my room. You were injured and stop looking so scared"  
She looked at him wide eyed. Goten brought me here.  
"You brought me here?"  
"Yes"  
"Why?"  
"You had an accident"  
"You took care of me?"  
"Yes"  
"I thought you hated me"  
"I don't hate you Bulla"  
"You made it pretty clear the last time"  
"I am sorry Bulla. I am so very sorry for hurting you last night and causing you to loose control of your car leading you to a near death experience"  
Bulla didn't know what to say.  
He put his hand in hers taking her to the chair beside the side table. She followed him wordlessly. He made her sit as he sat on the bed right infront of her with his hand still in hers.  
It felt so warm. He was her weakness. His touch was her desire.

"Listen Bulla we need to talk. We need to sort this out without escalating this further. This is effecting us in a worst way possible"  
"Goten please"  
"Bulla I know what happened between us can never be forgotten but it is done and we can not change it. I wish I could but I can't"  
"I.."  
"I am so sorry for being your first and hurting your feelings. I am really sorry to cause you pain. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know why I lost control. You are half my age and for the love of god my best friend's little baby sister"  
"Goten please stop mentioning our age differences. I will be an adult in two months besides sayians don't age like normal humans and I am not your sister"  
Goten promised himself he would not loose his temper. Be gentle Goten and remain calm. "Bulla that is not the point" His hold tightened on her hand but in a soothing way.  
"Then what is Goten"  
"Bulla you are at a very critical age where lust seems like love. I have been through that and you were too drunk last night to even think correctly. Then out of the blue you say you have feelings for me?"  
"Goten I repeat I am not a child. I will be legal in a few months time. I know what lust is but I never felt this way before for anybody. I have always watched you Goten. I know everything about you. While growing up you were the only one I looked up to and came to when I was in trouble apart from my brother. I silently observed you and you meant everything to me"  
Goten looked at her without blinking.  
"That is because I was the only one allowed near you except for your brother"  
"I know but what I feel for you is something I can not describe inn words . Goten for me it is love pure love"  
"I don't love you in that way Bulla. I am sorry please try to understand. For me you are off limits"  
"Proove it "  
"Excuse me"  
"Proove it you don't feel anything for me"  
"What?"  
"Kiss me and tell me you don't want me"  
"Bulla please"  
She put a hand on his chest and got near him . He didn't stop her.  
She placed her lips on his and kissed him softly.  
His mind didn't fight this time and he kissed back with full passion. He held her waist with his right hand bringing her closer to his chest. Her heart fluttered and tears came in to her eyes but they were not the usual sad ones. They were the happy ones.


	7. He belongs to another

"Goten!!"  
A voice from the otherside of the door caught his attention and he halted his ministrations.  
"Goten!Open the damn door!"  
He knew it belonged to none other than Paris.  
"Shit!"  
He removed Bulla from himself causing her to fall back in to the chair.  
He put his hand in to his hair pulling them.  
"Shit!Shit!Shit!"  
"What happened Goten?.Who is that?".Bulla said in a low voice.  
Goten looked at her and she could see the apprehension and panic in his eyes.  
"You have to get out of here Bulla!Just go!"  
Bulla instantly understood his turmoil.  
"Is that Paris?"  
"Yes Bulla now go"  
"Are you scared that she will find out about us?"  
He gave her a menacing glare. She had gotten used to that by now.  
"Bulla leave now"  
She would not back down now. She came so close to getting him to accept her and finding the cracks. The dumb Paris will not win.  
"No! I will not leave Goten"  
"What do you mean you won't leave?"  
She moved closer to him grabbing his hand and rubbing it on her face gently looking directly in to his eyes.  
"I know Goten you feel something for me. You just kissed me back"  
He moved his hand away from her putting it on his forehead and closing his eyes.  
"Bulla I promised myself I won't hurt you again and I am trying my very best so don't push me please. I feel nothing for you. I repeat nothing"  
He opened his eyes and something changed in them.The soft look from a moment before was gone replaced by anger and she unconsciously took a step back.  
He picked up her change in behaviour and realization dawned upon him.  
"Bulla listen you have to go now Paris is here and I don't want to her to see us together"  
Bulla said in a whisper just enough for his sayian senses to pick it up.  
"Are you ashamed of me?Are you afraid that she will find out about us?"  
"Enough Bulla she will never find out!I fucking love her!I plan on marrying her! We have been together for four years now and as a matter of fact not you or anyone can destroy that! Do you understand?"  
She looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes.  
"Then why did you sleep with me?.Why did you take care of me and why in the world did you kiss me back?"  
"I was stupid and I have to rectify my mistake. Get out Bulla now".  
"Answer my question first"  
"I already did"  
"You are so difficult to understand Goten. One moment you are gentle and the next you hate me and change completely"  
"Bulla Please this relationship can not prevail. On the contrary we don't have a relationship. Please forget what happened. I know I can not take back what I did but I just can not throw away my real relationship with Paris. She has been with me for years and you just came last night."  
Bulla's heart broke in a matter of seconds.  
"I have loved you for so long Goten but you never noticed"  
"Bulla please don't test my patience. I can not be with you"  
"Are you scared of our families?.Are you afraid what people might think?.Are you ashamed of our age differences?.Are you afraid of Trunks's reaction and that it would sabotage your friendship with him?"  
A sudden shiver ran down his spine and it hit a nerve.  
"Are you blackmailing me?.You want to force me to be with you?"  
"Never Goten! I told you I would never hurt you! I just want to let you know if it is because of our families so rest a sure I won't tell them"  
She is concerned about me and not herself.  
"Are you not getting the picture Bulla? We can never be together.It is just not possible. My heart belongs to another"

Her soul was shattered. She was deeply hurt.  
"My heart belongs to you"  
"For Kami's sake Bulla stop it! Enough is enough!We are through! I am sorry but we are done. Get out now"

"Goten open the door or I will break it"  
"Damn it"  
He quickly went to open his front door locking his bedroom.  
Bulla could clearly hear the conversation outside.

He opened the front door only to reveal a fuming Paris.  
"What took you so long Goten?"  
"Sorry love I was sleeping"  
"Yeah you sleep like a damn log"  
"Language love language"  
"Give me my kiss Goten. I want you right now"  
She jumped on him like a lion.  
She kissed him but it felt so different. It felt like it was lacking something.  
Goten removed himself from her.  
"Love my mom will be home any minute now and she doesn't like you that much. She will get so angry and no one can bear her wrath"  
"Goten I hate her sometimes"  
"Love she is like that with everybody.Now leave and wait for me at your space. I will join you soon"  
He hugged her, quickly pushed her out closing the door and putting his forehead on it.  
"I am doomed"  
He went to his bedroom only to see Bulla crying. She was sitting on the floor with her legs pulled closer to her chest and and head resting on them. She didn't look up.  
"Why are you still here?"  
"I don't know how to get home"  
He realized her predicament. Ofcourse she can not fly and her vehicle was destroyed too.  
"Come I will drop you off"  
She didn't reply back.  
He sat down and took her arm making her stand up. She was so little compared to him. She didn't protest.  
He didn't look in to her eyes and she avoided looking at him too.  
He brought her closer and she sighed as his touch was so comforting.  
He placed one hand around her waist and the other on his forehead.  
In a flash they were gone and appeared in her room.He let her go.  
The room reminded him of last night and it hurt him to even think about it. He was determined to forget the act. He will disappear from her life. He would marry Paris and start a new life.  
He closed his eyes and turned around to leave.  
She still didn't look at him and kept her gaze on the floor  
"Goten if loving her makes you happy then I will not come infront of you again. If you are happy I am happy and I will love you forever"  
He didn't turn around. He can not fall back now. He can not be weak. He closed his eyes ,placed his finger on his forehead and vanished but something in his heart told him he was making a great mistake.


	8. Bottled up emotions

Punch after punch. Fist matching fist. Knuckles fighting knuckles. Goten was sparring with his father in the northern fields of Mount Paozu. The long grass blew with the wind and the two sayians were fighting like never before. He was feeling weird. He had to get her out of his system. He needed to forget her soft hair and plump lips. He needed to erase her selfless confession. He needed to get rid of all those flashbacks. That is why he released all of his pent up frustration in each and every blow.  
"Kamehameha"  
Goku sensed his son's turmoil. He had never seen Goten so enraged and furious. He was fighting with all his might and with each blow his power level surged beyond expectation. Goku saw the blast coming towards him with immense speed and he knew he couldn't dodge it in time so he used instant transmission.He didn't have much time to fight back as Goten appeared behind him and punched him in the spine. He send him in to the ground creating a crater. After that he released a series of blasts and energy discs. 

Goku had enough of his son's melodrama so he send a huge kamehameha wave knocking him out. Whatever was troubling him was getting under his skin and messing up his mind. In this condition he could hurt himself seriously and for that ChiChi would cut his head with an axe. 

He picked him up before he could hit the ground and carried him on his shoulder returning home. Thank god ChiChi was out with Videl fetching groceries otherwise seeing Goten in this state would make her go crazy.

Gohan knocked on the door and Goku opened it with Goten still over his shoulder.  
"Father what happened to Goten?.His ki was out of control"  
"Something is bothering him Gohan. He is in pain. I sensed it"  
Goku kept his limp body on the couch.  
"I have felt it too. He has been like this since two days"  
"Did you ask him?"  
"I didn't have the time"  
"You don't have time for your little brother?. Ofcourse you don't even care about us anymore. Go back to your books. I will look after him"  
"Don't say that father!"  
"Get out Gohan"  
"Father he is a grown man"  
"He is still your little brother. You both have fallen apart. When you both were young he used to come to you for advice but now you don't have a moment for him. He has bottled up his feelings"  
"Father I am sorry"  
"Please just leave"

Gohan left with out another word but his heart yearned for his baby brother. Something was terribly wrong. Goten is never this angry. He needs to spend more time with him.  
"I miss you bro"

Goku gave one senzu bean to his younger son and pulled a blanket over him.

"Be well my young man"

Bulla felt Goten's ki going haywire and she wanted to be with him but her father was right infront of her questioning her.  
"Care to tell me the about the bandage on your forehead?"  
She gulped under his stare.  
"I had an accident with the car"  
Vegeta felt Goten's power level.  
"Kakarot's brat has lost it anyway what is bothering you?"  
Bulla sensed it too.  
"Nothing father. I just don't feel well"  
"Are you by any chance lying to me ?"  
"Why would I lie to you father?"  
"You better not brat otherwise I will make sure you never lie"  
With that he left for the gravity chamber  
"Phew"

She went to her bedroom calling Goten. She was worried about him. The bell continued to ring but he didn't pick up.After a few mintues some one answered.  
"Hello"  
"Goten are you okay?.I felt your power level go up"  
"He is fine Bulla"  
Bulla suddenly realized that it was Goku's voice.  
"Oh hello Goku. I just felt Goten's ki so I thought I should ask"  
"It's okay to ask about your loved ones Bulla"  
Bulla felt a hidden message in his tone  
"Okay I should just go now. Take care of him"  
"You can come over if you want"  
"No really it's fine Goku good bye"  
"The heart shouldn't suffer. One should accept it without any second opinions"  
"Excuse me what"  
Bulla was panicking. Does he know but how?.  
"He kept saying your name in his sleep"  
Bulla was so shocked.  
"Good bye Goku"  
She quickly kept the phone down and went to bed hugging her pillow.  
"You tell me to go away but you say my name in your sleep"  
"You are so difficult Son"  
"Be well"  
"For my heart shall always say your name"  
She slept thinking of onyx eyes.


	9. A match stick is all you need

A beeping sound woke up the young sayian causing him to slowly open his eyes and stretch his arms.  
The noise continued and Goten found it annoying.  
He leaned back in to the soft pillows and moved his hand around on the side table to look for his damn phone.  
"Who the hell is calling me?.I don't want to talk to anyone right now"  
He quickly picked up his phone.  
"Who the fuck it it?"  
"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today"  
Goten realized who it was as his eyes widened. He can not talk to him right now.  
"Trunks"  
"Yeah man"  
"What has gotten in to you Goten?.Where are you man?"  
"I am at home"  
"I know that. Why aren't you here at the capsule corp?.You don't visit and avoid my calls. You just disappeared after the damn party"  
"I have been busy Trunks"  
"Busy with what?.Don't you dare lie"  
"Just some relationship issues"  
"I already told you that Paris is not good for you"  
"Not you too"  
"I am just looking out for you man"  
"I will sort it out"  
"You better because tonight we gotta party and get you out of your misery"  
"I can't come"  
"You better get your ass up here tonight before I blast your door"  
"Trunks.."  
"Goten"  
"I can never win against you can I?"  
"Not in this lifetime"  
"See you later man"  
Goten hung up.  
"I am done for"

"Goten how are you feeling son?". Goten sat on the dining table waiting for his mother to serve him and his father.  
"I am much better thanks dad"  
"Goten what is bothering you?.Is something the matter?.You never loose control like that?"  
"Nothing dad. I don't know what got over me"  
"Don't lie to me son"  
"Dad I am not lying"  
Chichi placed the mutton curry and vegetable rice infront of the Son men.  
"Goten oh my Goten you have not been eating properly for the past few days. It is not like you to loose your appetite like that"  
Even mom noticed.  
"Mom it is fine really"  
Chichi placed her hand on his forehead checking for a fever.  
"It doesn't seem like you have a fever"  
"Mother stop worrying I am fine"  
"Eat then eat like you normally do. Eat like your father does. Go on proove me wrong"  
He really wasn't that hungry.  
He started eating slowly while Goku dug in.  
Chichi placed a hand over his shoulder. She did raise him while Goku was dead for seven years. She shared a deep bond with him. He was the only source of comfort whenever Goku left.  
Goten cared for his mom more than anyone. He wouldn't worry her as she has already suffered enough.

Goten took his mother's hand and pressed it rather assuringly.  
"I would tell you everything mom if anything was of concern. I am perfectly fine. You know work always gets hectic".  
ChiChi kissed his forehead and joined them for lunch.  
Goku contacted him through sayian senses.  
"You can lie to your mother but you can not lie to yourself".  
"Father what do you mean"  
"Follow your heart son"  
"What?"  
"Bulla called while you were asleep"  
Goten choked on his bite and started coughing.  
"Oh my god Goten here have some water"  
Goten took the glass of water and gulped it one go.  
"Are you okay now?"  
"I am fine mom"  
He looked in to his father's eyes.  
"Stay out of it dad"  
With that he continued his lunch

He stood at the front door of capsule corp hesitating to go inside.  
"Since when do you need an invite to come in?"  
Trunks said as he opened the door.  
"I just don't know man"  
"Come"  
Goten followed him inside keeping an eye for a certain blunette who his heart yearned to see.  
Goten sat on the orange couch occupying most of the space in the living room.  
Trunks brought the countless bottles of beer and put them on the table.  
Goten eyed him suspiciously.  
"What?"  
"Are your parents home?"  
"Nope and my arrogant sister is probably sleeping"  
Goten let out a sigh of relief.This was the therapy he needed. A drink with his best friend. The fright always there if he finds out he will chop his head off.  
After drinking for a while Trunks was sleeping soundly on the couch. Goten picked him up to leave him to his room.  
After placing him on his bed he closed the door.  
"Goten"  
Her voice. The gentle voice which ignited a fire in his heart. She was a match stick.  
He looked at her standing infront of her door. Her room was in neighbour of Trunks.  
He can not fight this.  
"Bulla"  
He had no control over himself this time. He needed to feel her again. He needed himself inside her.  
Bulla sensed his fight. She sensed his arousal. He needed her as much as she wanted him.  
With out wasting a moment she took his hand and brought him in her room.  
When the sound of the clicking of the lock was heard he pushed her against the door kissing her hard and fast. She responded by kissing him back.They moved in a rhythm. How much Goten has missed this?. She tasted the same. She was his. She belonged to him. He would have her. He pushed her more in to the wall earning a moan from her. He kissed her collar bone and the valley of her breasts. She was only wearing a white night gown. He groped her breast through her gown giving her immense pleasure. Her nipples were pert.He would claim her like a sayian man should.


	10. Stars..

He wanted to rip the white night gown to shreds. He wanted to make her beg. He wanted to make her scream.This craving was driving him insane. His carnal desire was hindering his senses to think properly. He will have her. Why shouldn't he?.She only belongs to me and no man shall have her. She can take him like a sayian woman and he doesn't have to hold back. 

He continued to push her in to the wall and pushed his crotch in to her clothed core earning deep moans from the blunette.She arched her back and the hard wall pushing in to her was uncomfortable but she was too lost in to the deep sea of pleasure. She has to have him now. His single touch was melting her. Her whole body was on fire. She was in heat. 

He wrapped her legs around his waist pushing in to her.  
"Ahhh Goten"  
Her hands were in his hair pulling them and they continued to rub against one another.  
She felt it! She felt the most amazing sensation in the pit of her stomach. She released everything as her panties were soaking wet. 

Goten couldn't handle it anymore. The damn night gown had to go. He removed her left leg from his waist and started moving his hand on her inner thighs. His touch was like a cool effect on her burning skin. She couldn't think straight.

He reached her panties and started rubbing on them slowly sliding his fingers inside. She clutched his shoulders tightly. Her breaths were laboured. She wanted more. She wanted him to devour her. She wanted him to have her the way he should. She was his and she needed him to lead the way. She would gladly comply.

He started to increase his pace and moved a finger inside. Both enjoying the feeling.  
Goten growled like a wild animal. This was exactly what he needed. He missed having himself inside of her. He missed this feeling.  
He moved faster adding more digits and thrusting rapidly. Bulla was on the ninth sky. Bulla was in heaven.

"Goten oh Goten"  
He put his entire hand in, this time going in and out. He was breathing heavily. Moans filled the air as Bulla was pushed up and down. Goten gritted his teeth and grunted.  
"Damn still so tight"  
When he realized Bulla was on edge he stopped and removed his hand completely holding her in place. Bulla whined and started bucking her hips in to him to show him that she was desperate.  
He looked in to her ocean orbs and he could see her turmoil but he wanted her to beg.

Bulla again moved her hips but he stood still.  
He moved his face closer to her cheek. His breath made her shudder and he started licking her earlobe softly speaking.  
"What do you want Bulla?"  
She thought she would die if he didn't touch her.  
"Say it! Go on say it"  
He wanted her to plead to him. He wanted to hear her begging him.  
She gave in as her eyes were filled with lust. They were heavily lidded. She was lost in her desires.  
"I want you Goten"  
He continued licking her collarbone and still not giving her what she wanted.  
"Not good enough"  
"Please"  
"Please what"  
"I need you Goten"  
"How do you want me?"  
"I want you hard"  
"Come again?"  
She has had enough. She pushed herself in to him but Goten stopped her again.  
She glared at him as anger rose inside of her.  
"I want you inside of me Goten is that clear enough?"  
He moved too fast that she didn't even have the time to register as he lowered himself bringing his face closer to her crotch. He lifted her nightgown and blew some air on her white panties. He took them in his teeth all the while keeping his gaze fixed on her eyes. He moved like a hungry lion and ripped her panties apart.  
Bulla found this really erotic. She needed him now. He didn't disappoint as he got up removing his jeans and boxers. He aligned himself at her entrance and thrusted in immediately. Both moaned as Bulla scratched his back digging her nails in to him. He growled as he kept one hand on the wall on the side of her head to support himself. Bulla wrapped her legs around him taking him deeper.

"Bulla you are amazing"  
He didn't give her time to adjust and moved at a faster pace. She felt pain as she was still new to all of this. He payed her no heed and moved at an inhumane rate. She slided up and down the wall with each thrust. He moved all the way inside as far as he could go. The pain soon turned in to pleasure and she started moving with him. She was the first to come as Goten still continued his ministrations. He moved faster and faster . He soon came with his seed leaking from her and falling on the carpet.They stayed still catching their breaths with his head in the crook of her neck.

He carried her to the bed with him still inside of her and kissed her passionately. He licked and kissed like a thirsty wanderer drinking from a well. He bit her bottom lip bruising it and drawing blood. The iron tasted so good.He continued to pepper kisses on her neck and collar bone coming down on her breasts. He groped them and tore her whole night gown exposing her to him completely..  
He left bite marks and hand prints from his rough handling. He fondled her breasts ,squeezing them together. He pinched her nipples and placed his mouth on her left one while grabbing the right. He loved her small breasts. He sucked and sucked causing the girl to moan harder.

He continued kissing her stomach and lower abdomen. She was so fragile and he wanted her only to himself.He was damn hard so he moved inside of her again. The bed creaked and moved as he thrusted in and out. She felt like he would tear her apart but didn't want him to stop. She grasped the bed sheets and closed her eyes. She wanted this to last forever.  
"Cum for me Bulla"  
She obeyed and felt her whole strength leave her body as she climaxed. He orgasmed with her and both were profusely sweating but Goten would not let her rest tonight. He leaned on the headboard switching positions with Bulla on top of him.

He kept his hands on both sides of her stomach pushing her up and down on him.He turned super sayian as golden hair appeared. He was enlarged and Bulla felt like he was breaking her. She didn't protest and let him move on his own accord. If she wasn't a sayian he would surely break her bones. She was a quick learner so she moved her hips like he was showing her as he brought his mouth on her breasts. He rolled his tounge around them as Bulla pulled his hair. The sensation grew strong and they both climaxed together with Goten biting on her nipples causing her to yelp. Bulla was exhausted as she wanted to sleep. She dropped on Goten's chest breathing slowly.  
He looked at a certain spot on her collar bone and moved her long blue locks aside. He continued to lick it. The same feeling from before came over him. He will do it today. No one will stop him from making her his. He sunk his teeth in to her flesh biting her hard and drawing blood. The crimson trickled all the way down. As he bit her Bulla felt complete. She felt amazing. The sting replaced by a feeling of contentment. He felt the way she was feeling. The bond was complete. They were bonded as mates.Their stars were roaming in the same space and glimmered brightly together tonight.


	11. Torn inside

Last night had been blissful. It was perfect. It was too good to be true that is what the certain blunette thought. The worrying didn't let her have a wink of sleep. She didn't dare blink. She thought if she did all of this would disappear. She thought the man sleeping soundly on her bed was a figment of her imagination. She was sleeping on his chest. Her bare breasts touching his hard torso with his hand over her back and a thin sheet covering them both. He snored from time to time and Bulla chuckled thinking Goten was naive, foolish and childish. He looked so cute sleeping like that. She loved him so much. She has always loved him. She thought about a lifetime with him. She didn't want him to leave. That is exactly what happened the last time. She ran her fingers through his hair causing him to slowly open his eyes and look in to deep blue orbs. She halted her movement thinking a repeat of the last time. Fear turned her blood cold. She didn't know what would happen.

He sensed her turmoil. She was scared of him. He put his left hand on hers where she had stopped and brought it to his cheek  
"Who told you to stop Bulla?"

A smile grimaced her lips and she started moving her slender fingers again through his hair. He kept his right hand around her waist and brought her closer. She felt tears building up and rolling down her cheeks. He wiped them and turned towards her.

"Bulla did I do something wrong?"  
"No Goten it is just me overthinking"  
"I am sorry for my harsh attitude towards you Bulla. I was a knucklehead"  
She playfully slapped his chest.  
"Damn right you are"  
He laughed hysterically.  
The buzzing of his phone caught his attention. He sat up leaning back and looked around for his jeans. He got up and put on his boxers and pants. Taking his phone out of his pocket he nearly dropped it as he saw who was calling him.  
"Shit"  
Bulla tensed a bit hearing the tone of his voice.  
"Goten are you okay?"  
He looked apprehensive. He answered his phone and Bulla could clearly hear the conversation. "Goten what is wrong with you?You have been avoiding me for so long"  
He gulped.  
"Paris I was at work love. You know being an engineer is not so easy"  
"Well you always had time before"  
"Please love can we talk later?"  
"If you don't get here now I will kill you Goten"  
"Alright love I will be there as soon as possible"  
"You better"  
She hung up.  
Goten was in anguish. He was distressed.  
He turned to look at Bulla who had covered herself with the sheets. He sat on the edge of the bed.  
"I don't know what to do Bulla. I am torn inside. I need time to think"  
"I understand Goten. I won't force you in to anything. You should go Paris is waiting for you"  
She said sarcastically.  
Goten closed his eyes and sighed.  
"I am sorry. I have all these feelings inside of me. I need to sort them out. I promise I will tell you everything. I am torn Bulla. I am shattered. I don't know what to do".  
"Goten take as long as you like but at the end of the day when you do decide. Tell me honestly who you would choose?. Remember one thing though I will always love you"  
She moved and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
He kissed her lips softly and using instant transmission vanished in to thin year.  
Bulla kept her eyes on the spot where he was a while ago.


	12. Old friends

Bulla was sitting in her garden looking around at the greenery. She always loved roses. They bloomed at this time of the year. It was spring the season of colours and beautiful flowers. She inhaled the fresh air and closed her eyes to feel the cool breeze. The trees swayed with the wind. It was almost magical. 

She has so far succeeded in avoiding her family as they always came close to getting the truth out of her. The mark on her neck stung sometimes but the important matter was that she felt completely different. She could always sense Goten. She felt him close and could almost connect to his sentiments. It was like they existed as one. Like they were the other half of the same coin. Like they were yin and yang. Like they were sun and moon. Like they belonged to each other. Like they were one being. The mark on her collarbone was proof that he has claimed her and that she was his. He has offically marked her as his. How ironic was that?.He belonged to another. Bulla had to wear a turtle neck to hide it. God forbid if her father sees it he would not only pulverize her but her beloved as well and she would never let that happen.

She could hear his thoughts very clearly. Could he hear hers?. She could see that he was disturbed. He was fighting with himself. His inner demon was urging him to make a choice. Although she thought it was a good thing but she could not see Goten crestfallen. She loved him too much to go through that.

"Bulla"  
She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder.  
"Mother"  
"Bulla you have a phone call. I searched the whole house but couldn't find you"  
"I was enjoying the weather mother. School would start soon so this did wonders to my soul. Who is it anyway?"  
"Its Pan"  
The moment she said that Bulla immediately stood and looked surprised.  
"Pan?"  
"Didn't you hear me? I thought sayians had a strong sense of hearing"  
Bulla went to the living room where her brother was eating with out any ettiquettes. He was having a bowl of cereal. He felt her gaze on him.  
"What?"  
"Nothing you look like a wild animal"  
"Yeah says the idiot herself. Next time I will take a picture when you eat. It is in our blood little sister"  
"Whatever"  
Bulla said rolling her eyes.

Bulla picked up the phone but had butterflies in her stomach.  
"Hello"  
Her voice was met with silence. After a few seconds a shuffling sound was heard. Pan finally spoke.  
"Hello Bulla"  
"Oh my Pan! How are you? It has been so long since we talked"  
"Yeah I guess. I am fine what about you?"  
"I am well too"  
"You came to visit?"  
"Yeah I did and you were with a friend"  
"Mom told me you wanted to talk to me"  
"Yes Pan there is a lot catching up to do. Can we meet somewhere?"  
"Okay we can meet at the Satan City mall around 4"  
"Ofcourse I will be there"  
Pan hung up.  
Bulla sat next to her brother who was still eating. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
"What Trunks?"  
"Was that Pan?"  
"Yeah"  
"Wow you both getting along now. She was absent for a whole year from your life"  
"That is because mother forced me to abandon her. We were inseparable back then"  
"I guess so but she should understand it was not in your control. It happened to me too. I had to leave Goten. Mother wanted the best for us"  
"I don't know Trunks. I was all she had"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Gohan never allowed her near any man and she only has one other friend"  
"Well sort out your misunderstandings then and bury the hatchet"  
"I will try. We need to gossip about boys. She has a crush too. I will make sure she ends up with him"  
She picked up his change in demeanour as he tensed a bit. Bulla knew Pan liked Trunks.  
"Who is it?"  
"A guy from school"  
Trunks was angry.  
"Gohan won't be too happy about it"  
"That is for him to decide"  
Bulla got up and headed upstairs. She spoke slowly.  
"I guess you won't be happy either"

Bulla put on a red t-shirt and blue jeans.She covered her mark with a scarf. She put her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her purse. Her car was destroyed so she used her old one.  
She saw Pan at the entrance of the mall. She looked taller. She was wearing black jeans and a white shirt. She still had her bandana. Her hair had grown longer. She looked lovely.

Bulla hugged her tightly. She returned her embrace. It has been too long. They were soul sisters. They grew up together and a single argument drew them apart.  
"I have missed you Pan"  
They went to the food court.  
"I have missed you too Bulla"  
"How is school Pan?"  
"The same. What about yours?"  
"Its not the same without you. I miss you everyday. I don't have friends"  
"Bulla I wanted to say sorry. I overreacted a bit"  
"It is okay Pan. I am sorry too for leaving you"  
"It is okay Bulla. It wasn't your fault"  
"I called you so many times but you didn't pick up"  
"I was so angry with you Bulla. I thought I lost you"  
"I am always here Pan. I am always here"  
"I know. Lets start new"  
"Okay"  
"Okay"  
They hugged each other again. Something caught Pan's eye.  
"Oh my god is that uncle Goten and Paris?"  
Bulla got tensed.  
"Hey uncle Goten over here"  
Goten upon hearing his niece looked in her direction.  
He came to the table where she was seated. "Pan what are you doing here?"  
"I came to see Bulla"  
Goten froze in fear and he turned around to look at the young blunette. He was awed at her beauty. She looked amazing. The moment their eyes met everything they were feeling was communicated to each other. Sparks flew everywhere. Electricity jolted through their bodies. Bulla could sense Goten's apprehension and Goten could sense her lust. They were lost in each other. Pan observed every detail. Something was definitely going on. She knew Bulla liked Goten. Pan never liked that dumb Paris anyway. Paris clung to Goten's arm and brought him back to reality.  
"Goten my love"  
Bulla's heart shattered as she saw him with Paris. She didn't know how long it would take for her to finally break down in front of them.


	13. Chaos

Her eyes brimmed with tears which she was holding back full force. She gripped the wooden table so hard that it was digging in the palm of her hands nearly drawing blood. She had to keep her emotions in check because if she lost control she would blast the brunette with an energy disc. Even though she didn't train much she still knew how to use galick gun as her father taught her once. This required every ounce of patience she ever had. She had to remain calm.

Goten felt her emotions. He could sense her feelings of jealousy,pain,hurt and envy. He had to get Paris out of here before Bulla offically lost it. He still cared for Paris and didn't want her to get involved in any of this for her to end up hurting.

"Love let's continue our shopping. You know I am usually not free and we should not waste our time"  
Bulla was furious at Goten's urge to protect his so called girlfriend. Couldn't he see what he was doing to her?. In the process he was hurting her to such an extent. After all this time he still loved that pathetic woman and tossed Bulla's feelings aside. He would save Paris but he won't stand up for Bulla.

"Bulla please have patience and control yourself"  
Bulla's look of hatred changed to that of complete shock.  
Who was talking to her?.Wait a minute that is Goten's voice. How is he saying all of that stuff?. Does that mean he can communicate with her in this way?.Is this happening because of the damn bond?.  
"Not today Goten. You don't get to play with me everytime. I will kill this witch"  
Goten could hear her clearly. Did she reply me through telepathy?. Why is this happening?.  
Goten's eyes widened.  
"Bulla she doesn't know anything. She is innocent. Please don't do anything rash"  
He was taking her side. Bulla was beyond distressed.  
"Goten let me say hi to Pan and whoever that is"  
Paris said pointing a finger towards Bulla.  
"Love lets go"  
He took Paris's wrist and dragged her away but she stopped him.  
"Let me talk to Pan Goten. What is the hurry?"  
"Pan how are you?"  
Pan didn't want to reply to her so she glanced at Bulla.  
"Bulla do you want to check out the new store?"  
Bulla didn't want to hear anything. She was blinded with rage.  
"What are you looking at little girl?.Is that even your natural hair?"  
That was the last straw. Bulla stood up sending her chair flying backwards.  
"I am looking at a dumb rat and my hair is as natural as it can be you pathetic good for nothing rat"  
Goten was frightened at Bulla's behaviour.  
Pan started laughing so hard.  
Paris was fuming.  
"Why you who do you think you are huh?"  
"The one and only Bulla Briefs"  
"I didn't hear you oh you mean Banana Briefs?"  
That was it Bulla would kill her.  
Goten picked up her intention as she advanced towards Paris. He got in front of her quickly getting a hold of Bulla's wrist.  
"Bulla stop being so childish. What do you think you are doing?"  
Why was he saving her?.What did she have that Bulla didn't?  
"Uncle Goten didn't you see the way she was talking to Bulla?"  
"Stay out of this Pan"  
"Love she was about to hit me. She is evil"  
Bulla felt tears in her eyes. She has had enough.  
"I hate you Goten. Just get lost"  
She removed her hand from his grip. Her tears and voice cut through him like a dagger. Her voice held so much pain. Why did he always hurt her?.He felt guilty.  
She ran out of the food court.  
"Shame on you Uncle Goten. You knew it was that dumbo's fault. She started it"  
Pan ran after Bulla..  
Pan's words weighed on him like a ton of bricks.  
Paris hugged him but he didn't return the embrace.  
Bulla didn't know where she was going and collided with something solid.  
She looked up to see familiar lavender hair.  
"Bulla what happened?"  
Trunks could never see his sister in tears. What happened to her?.  
"Trunks what are you doing here?"  
"I came to meet a client and ran in to you. Why are you crying sis?.Who hurt you?"  
Bulla needed comfort so she hugged Trunks and started crying harder, soaking his black shirt.  
Trunks shook Bulla harshly.  
"Answer me little sister now"  
Pan stopped in front of the brother sister duo.  
Trunks was infuriated and he turned his gaze towards Pan.  
"Was it you?.Did you hurt Bulla? .She came to reconcile with you and you made her cry. How dare you?"  
Pan was out of words. Pan loved Trunks. She seeing him after so long and in this state of anger didn't know how to respond. Trunks removed Bulla from him and stood in front of the young black haired girl. Bitterness was radiating from every inch of his body. He raised his hand and slapped Pan hard across her cheek.  
"Don't ever hurt my baby sister again or you will see the end of this world"  
Bulla was shocked and Pan just stood there in pain with her face still tilted to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Pan :-(


	14. Truth comes out

The noise of the slap echoed and everyone turned to see what was the commotion about. Pan felt hot tears cascading down her cheek. She slightly touched her cheek and winced. She turned her head to look at the fuming Trunks.  
Bulla rushed to Pan's side.  
"Oh my god Trunks why the hell did you do that?.It wasn't Pan's fault"  
"Stop defending her Bulla"  
"I am so sorry Pan. I didn't mean for any of this to happen"  
Pan sniffled.  
"It's fine Bulla. It wasn't your fault"  
"Trunks for god's sake stop blaming Pan. We became friends again and sorted our differences. I had a fight with Paris"  
"Paris?.What do you mean Paris?"  
"She picked up a fight with me"  
Trunks clenched his fist. He looked towards Pan who kept her gaze on the floor. He felt remorse.  
"I am so sorry Pan. I didn't know what came over me"  
"It's fine Trunks" She replied in a weak voice.  
"I am sorry too" Bulla said embarassed.  
"Why are you apologizing Bulla?.You didn't do anything wrong"  
"What's going on here?" Goten's voice interrupted them..  
Bulla didn't bother to look at him. He stared at her for a while landing his gaze on his niece who's cheek had a fresh hand print as if slapped by someone. He was furious. Who dare lay a hand on Pan?.He sensed his best friend behind him but reached Pan.  
"Who slapped you Pan?"  
"It was nothing uncle Goten. Don't bother about it"  
"Who slapped you?. I won't ask again"  
"It was me"  
He turned around facing Trunks.  
"What the fuck did you just say?"  
Goten grabbed Trunks's collar.  
"Listen man I didn't mean it. Bulla was crying so I thought they had a fight"  
"So you decided to raise a hand on my niece?"  
"It was a mistake"  
He looked at Bulla from the corner of his eyes.  
"You put him up to this didn't you. You are trying to get back to me, sabotaging my relationship with my best friend and hurting my Pan. I will kill you"  
Trunks looked confused but how dare he talk to his sister that way?.  
"What the hell Goten?.I did it because I thought they had a fight. Why would Bulla try to break our friendship?.She would never hurt Pan. She loves her"  
"Uncle Goten let Trunks go. It wasn't his fault. It was your girlfriend's fault. Don't you dare accuse Bulla"  
Goten's temper rose to maximum.  
"It is all her fault. She has made my life hell. She is killing me. Her mere presence infuriates me. I hate her"  
Trunks has had enough. No one talks about Bulla that way. He grabbed Goten's collar too.  
"Stop it Goten. What are you talking about?.What has this got to do with Bulla?. You are crossing the line now"  
"I hate you too Goten" Bulla's weak voice caused everyone to look at her.  
"I had enough of your games. One minute you are nice and next you are a jerk"  
Trunks had no idea what was going on.  
"What are you talking about Bulla?.What did he do to you?"  
Pan some how realized the scenario. Goten has been upset a few days before. It was a full moon. Bulla is acting strange too. Did they elope?.  
"What did you do to my baby sister?" Trunks's hold tightened.  
"He mated me Trunks. He mated me"  
Bulla removed her scarf showing her mark to everyone.  
"I am done hiding it. He can not blame me for all of this"  
That was it all senses lost. Trunks was in rage. Did he just hear right?. A lound crunching sound was heard,Goten was send flying in the opposite building with glass breaking and people yelling all around.


	15. Forgiveness

The two young sayians were fighting like enemies. They were inseparable as best friends but Trunks was blinded with fury. He was filled with rage. All he could think about was to kill the traitor in front of him.

Goten wasn't about to go down with out a fight. He knew how dangerous Trunks could be. Trunks punched him hard sending him in a nearby building. Goten got up and kicked Trunks in the gut making him spit blood. They engaged in hand to hand combat. Years of fighting has made them in a perfect killing machine. They moved in a sync. They were using every ounce of energy to gain the upper hand.  
"How could you Goten?.You slept with my baby sister. She is not one of your toys. She is seventeen for god's sake. How could you betray me?"

Goten felt ashamed. He lowered his head giving Trunks an opening which cost him dearly as Trunks send an energy blast directly hitting Goten in the chest and he had no time to block.  
Goten fell in the ground making a crater and used his forearm to reduce the impact.  
Trunks was infront of him in an instant and grabbed his shirt.  
"Why did you do it Goten?. Answer me now. She is off limits. She is my baby sister. You were supposed to protect her not molest her"  
Goten still didn't answer so Trunks kept hitting his face. Punch after punch drawing blood and making his knuckles go red. Goten didn't fight back.

"What if I did the same to Pan huh?.How would you feel?. You crossed a fine line you jerk. She is my precious sister and you hurt her. You mated with her. I know girls are just a plaything for you but she is family. I trusted you Goten. How could you hurt me like that?. Then you say you hate her. You used her and then you accuse her"

When Goten heard Pan's name he stiffened. He would never wish something like this upon Pan.  
"Answer me goddamn it"  
Goten looked in to purple eyes.  
He coughed up blood.  
"I love your sister Trunks that is why. I love her. I have been in love with her but I have been lying to myself. You want to know why then listen. I didn't want to loose you brother. I love you too much to loose years of our friendship. I didn't want to face Vegeta's wrath because I am scared. I am frightened by the reactions of your family and mine. I don't want to loose every single relation because of my stupid feelings. Do you hear me?.I didn't molest her it was consensual and I did feel guilty after that ask your sister. I have been hiding behind a shell. I have been fighting myself. I could not sleep at night. I can not eat. All I feel is guilt and love. Love for your sister whom I thought of as my sister but something changed that night of New Year. I lost control Trunks and I am sorry. I will take whatever punishment you give me but don't hate me man. I love my best friend"

Trunks was still furious.  
"You bastard and lowlife lying scum. How could you?. You say you love her but you are still with Paris"

"That is because I didn't know what to say to Paris. I didn't know how to get rid of her. I don't love her but I kept lying to myself to maintain distance from your sister so that I could forget about her. I tried I swear I tried with every inch of my being but I could not. I even told my dad to stay out of it but he was right I should listen to my heart. I tried to induce this thought in my head that I love Paris and what happened with Bulla was a mistake but you know what Trunks it was all a big freaking lie which I was telling myself. The moment I sunk my teeth in her neck I connected with her. I can feel her emotions and I can still feel her close. She is embedded in my very soul. I don't know what this is but I can't fight this anymore. What I feel for your sister is beyond explanation. I love her with out question. I have been avoiding to say this but there I said it to the very person who knows me inside out. I hurt your sister so she could hate me and that she stays away from me but she came back everytime. That is what melted me and this time I am serious Trunks. I don't know what to do man I am so confused and I am so sorry. I don't want people to hate me. I love them all too much"

Trunks looked in to onyx eyes for any hesitation but what he saw was a strong resolve and he knew Goten never lied to him. He was telling the truth. He let go of Goten who fell limp on the floor.  
Trunks turned around.  
"Stay away from her or I will break every bone in your body. Maybe I will hurt Pan so you can know what I feel right now. We are through Goten. Don't ever come near my baby sister again"  
Goten cried for the first time ever since this fiasco started.  
"I am so sorry man"  
Trunks began to walk away.  
Bulla was crying on Pan's shoulder who was trying to soothe her.  
"There there Bulla"  
Bulla could sense Goten's feelings. She could feel his love for her and thought it was too good to be true.  
She was confused. Was it her fault that she revealed this to Trunks?. She felt guilty and hurt. Did Goten really love her?....


	16. Family

The damage was visible to everyone witnessing the horrific fight. They saw the debris lying on the ground with the broken shards of glass. The destroyed cars all around and a large crater in the middle of the road.What they didn't know about was the shredded friendships and crushed hearts.

Among the flying smoke a figure appeared and the people fled away. They were all too frightened. Their eyes almost popped out of their eye sockets. Trunks kicked away the stones on the floor in anger. He was enraged. He would have beaten Goten to a pulp but his adoration for his best friend stopped him.The look in Goten's eyes spared him his life which Trunks could have taken away in a blink of an eye. He seemed to be telling the truth and that moved Trunks. How could he betray him like that?.How could he hurt him?.How could he cross the fine line between him and Bulla?.How could he use his sister?. His seventeen year old sister for god's sake. He would never forgive him. He was lenient in letting him live. 

With clenched fists he reached Bulla who was crying on Pan's shoulder. Pan met Trunks's gaze and all she saw was hate.  
Bulla had her back to Trunks.  
"Let's go Bulla! We will not stay here another minute"  
When Bulla heard her brother's voice she turned around. She was concerned about Goten's well being. She stiffened as she saw the scowl on Trunks's face. Things didn't look good.

Bulla stammered.  
"Trunks... are you okay?"  
"Let's go and stay away from these people. If I ever see you with any member of the Son family again all hell would break loose"  
He said pointing a finger at Pan. Trunks uttered each word with bitterness.  
Bulla's eyes widened. What had she done?.Did she just break the bond between two best friends and sabotaged their relationship?.Was this what Goten was afraid of?.Had she ruined everything?.Should she have remained quiet and suffered in silence?.Should she have not spoken about this deed?. The guilt weighed on her. Was Goten okay?. She felt hot tears falling down on her cheeks. Then the other side told her that Goten had crossed a line when he said he hated her and yelled at her in front of everybody, blaming her for the entire thing. His words had plunged a dagger in her heart. Enough was enough and she had suffered so much. She couldn't take it no more. She didn't want to be alone in this. She needed some one to hear her out.

Trunks saw his sister crying. He had never seen her like this. She was this confident young girl. She was his little Bulla!  
She was his annoying little sister whom he loved so much!  
She was so vulnerable right now. She was crying because of his best friend whom he trusted with all his heart. He was the reason his sister was a mess. A broken mess.  
He could not see his sibling crying like that.

He stood infront of Bulla and took a hold of her chin and made her look up at him.  
She was startled.  
She saw warmth and concern in her brother's eyes. Had she hurt Trunks too?. He was such a loving brother. He had always been there for her through thick and thin. He would always take away her worries and problems. When they were small he would always look after her.

"Don't cry for that pathetic idiot. I am sorry you had to go through that. I am sorry I wasn't there for you and and I am so very sorry I couldn't prevent that from happening. I am sorry Bulla"

He felt ashamed.

"You look so broken. My beautiful sister who could give anyone a run for their money has been reduced to this. I am sorry"

Tears prickled his eyes.

Bulla couldn't take it anymore. She weeped harder. Her sobs grew louder. She sniffled as more sobs erupted. It wasn't her brother's fault.  
She hated herself for how she made him feel. All this was her fault.

"It isn't your fault brother. I shouldn't have told you any of this. I made you loose your best friend. I am sorry you are hurting because of me"

"Stop it Bulla! Just fucking stop it! If this is anyone's fault it is Gotens. It is his mistake. I trusted him. I just wish you had told me sooner"

"Trunks.. I.."

"Sshhh"

Trunks hugged his sister and softly patted her head.  
Both cried loudly.  
She needed her superhero right now. She needed her brother.She needed him to make it all better. All the things were forgotten just the siblings existed.  
He put a hand around her waist and turned around making her lean on his shoulder as they began to walk away.  
"Never follow us and tell your uncle I have left him alive for today but the next time I see him I won't show mercy".  
Trunks said to Pan with out sparing her a glance.  
She stood still and felt a stinging pain in her soul.

He kept walking with Bulla crying on his chest. He didn't have the energy to fly. As these events drained him of everything both physically and emotionally.  
They vanished among the clouds of smoke. Their shadows disappeared.  
"After all family is what makes you complete".


	17. Yearning

"Man go far greater lengths to avoid what they fear than to obtain what they desire"

As the smoke cleared a figure could be seen sitting in the middle of the crater all battered and bruised.

Blood trickled from his forehead all the way to his torso staining his shirt. He didn't care about anything though. He kept staring at a particular point. He was lost in his own world. He was a man who has just lost everything dear to him in a matter of minutes. This was what he was afraid of. Now that he let his feelings out he felt numb. There was a void in his heart. An empty hole which would never be filled.

He didn't know how much time had passed. The blood had dried and he could taste iron on his lips. He still didn't move. He was rooted to the spot. His phone rung a few times but he didn't bother to answer. He was lost in his own sub space. 

Pan placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly. She felt a little bad for him after all he was her uncle and family sticks together no matter what. 

"Uncle! Uncle snap out of it! Let's go home! Everyone will be worried about us"

When he heard Pan he turned his head to look at her from his shoulder.

Fresh tears prickled his eyes and poured on his cheeks which were already marred with stains of blood. 

Pan saw Goten crying and felt hurt. She loved her uncle. Since her father was a busy man she spent most of her time with him.

Nothing made sense. They were all so happy. All of a sudden everything fell apart. Everything was broken. Friendships were lost and hearts were shattered.

Her uncle was always there for her when she needed him whether it be as a caretaker or a sparring partner. Even if he was at fault no one thought from his perspective. He was scared to loose his friend and damage his relations.

He was naive and childish. He was always cheerful and happy. He had suffered a lot. His father was dead for seven years yet when he saw him the first time he was filled with joy. He was mostly raised by ChiChi. He loved his mother deeply. She trained him and took care of him. He didn't want to worry her. He would never cause her more pain because of his own stupidity. When his father left again just after twenty four hours of meeting him he was crestfallen. What does a child need?. He needs his parent's affection.

When Buu turned his mother in to an egg he was devastated. He said she was the only family he had left and Buu took her away too. Did anyone think what he must have felt?. He loved Gohan so much. He admired him and wanted to become like him. They trained together and went for fishing everyday when he came from school. With each passing day Gohan became busy in his studies and then Videl came along. He shared a great bond with her and spent many days with her learning to fly. She was an elder sister that he never had. He loved her cookies.He became lonely as everyone became busy. Gohan had his own family to look after. He was Pan's baby sitter. He loved his niece and they watched movies together every weekend.

His only comfort was his best friend who took place of his older brother. He was his companion and friend. They played and sparred together. Trunks just had to bribe him with a toy. Goten was wildspirited,lively,playful and a vibrant child. He was always at capsule corp.

As they grew older they became inseparable. They were with each other all the time. Then Bulma forced Trunks to change school and soon more responsibilities were imposed on him but that didn't tear them apart. When his father did return to Earth it was just like before. He was always busy with training.

Every relation kept getting far away from him. He was alone again. He never looked at Bulla that way. She would be this cute little girl with two pony tails who would chase after him and play with him. She did try to flirt with him but he ignored her advances and thought it was just a teenage phase. She was always off limits. There was a boundary between them.

Now she owned his heart.

His relationship with Paris was just a facade. He thought he was in love with her but when Bulla came along his life changed completely. He lied to himself that he didn't love her but his heart had won. He did love her. Those blue eyes were filled with endless love and warmth.

He was just frightened about his family's reaction. He did not only loose his best friend but all his relationships. He was a poor man. He was shattered. He lost her as well. He had said such harsh words to her. He had lost all of their respect. He was vulnerable. He didn't know how he would face everyone?.

Pan realized she had been so hard on him. She had blamed him but didn't think from his viewpoint. He needed a shoulder to lean on.

Pan came infront of him and knelt. She took Goten's hand and hugged him. She would be there for him and hear him out. Goten hugged her too. He cried harder and his screams echoed far away. His heart yearned for her. He yearned for deep ocean orbs.


	18. Silent meetings

They say invisible red cords are tied around the fingers of those who are destined to be together. The two people eventually find their way even in the unlikely of circumstances.

Bulla had begged her brother not to tell their father. Although Trunks was reluctant he respected his sister's wishes.

She was sitting on her window sill and looking outside. Her long blue locks flew with the wind and she just stared at the birds flying so freely. She wondered what it would be like to be carefree and to float among the clouds crossing the vast horizons?. What it would be like to settle in a new place where no one would know you?. She could be a baker or own a farm. She could buy a house and live in the middle of nowhere. She could do anything and be anything beyond these walls. She had endless possibilities. Maybe she could escape this robotic world of technology and heartbreaks. She could go and travel the universe. She could start a new life. No matter where she would go a certain ravenette would always follow.

The sun was setting casting red hues across the area making a lovely canvas. She sighed and closed her eyes letting the cool breeze touch her face. All of this was absolutely breath taking. She wanted to fly just like everyone else. She should have learned when her father kept telling her to do it. 

Decisions!Decisions!

She remembered her brother's grief stricken face and disbelief. She felt guilty and sad. She apologized over and over but he hadn't said a single word. He dropped her at capsule corp and ran off to god knows where. Her father was with Beerus and her mother in one of her meetings. She was alone and dwelling in her own misery. She watched the sky painted in a mixture of red,yellow and orange. The birds would have returned home by now.

She pondered where home was?. Home is where your heart is right?. Where was her home?. Where was she?.She was lost in an ocean of people trying to find a way out. She was the anchor which needed to stop the ship from sailing away. She wanted to find her place. Doesn't everyone?.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that some one was knocking on her door. She felt a familiar presence behind her. She didn't turn around. She thought if she did her dreams would haunt her again. She thought it was all a lie and a mere figment of her imagination.

The person breathed on her bare back. She was wearing a backless top. This scent, no it couldn't be?. He couldn't be here right?. It was all false. She could feel fear crawling in. She had goose bumps. 

He spoke so quietly that it send shivers down her spine. 

"Bulla"

The moment he said that her eyes snapped open and she immediately turned around only to collide with a hard chest.

Her breath was caught in her throat.

It was him.

Time stood still.

All emotions swirled.

Everything came back full force.

Those onyx eyes held longing and lust.

Deep ocean orbs held unshed tears.

Connections were made.

They stared at each other for eternity.

He tucked a lock of blue behind her ear.

"I am sorry Bulla! I couldn't stay away"

Before she could respond his lips crashed on hers.

Home was right here.


	19. Carefree

The kiss got heated.

Goten savoured every bit.

Bulla was too shocked to react. She waited for Goten to stop.

Oh but he never wanted to stop. He would continue tasting her till eternity. She was his afterall. The mark on her neck was a proof of that.

He knew he had wounded his best friend's feelings but right now nothing mattered. The only thing of concern was her and him. He couldn't stop himself. He had to see her. He just had to light out the burning fire inside of him. The flame which could only be extinguished by the woman named Bulla Briefs.

Oh how he wanted to ravish her right now but he stopped himself. He would not do anything to hurt her fragile little heart again as the guilt would sweep in afterwards. He didn't want that to happen when his beloved best friend could walk in through the door any minute now. 

When he was out of breath he removed his lips. He kept his forehead on hers all the while gazing right in to deep ocean orbs. The waves of desire swirling right in and out. 

The only sound in the room was of laboured breaths.

Bulla moved her right hand through his hair and brushed it with her fingers. She then brought it to his cheek and cupped it. His eyes softened from her small gesture.

"I don't deserve you"

Bulla would not hear any of this today.

He came himself. She didn't call him.

"I choose to be with you. We deserve each other. We belong together"

Tears poured down Goten's cheeks. Their foreheads were still touching.

Bulla had never seen him cry.

"You know eyes are the windows of the soul. Your eyes speak everything. Don't ruin this moment Son Goten. I love you"

He looked at her wide eyed.

"How can you be so selfless after everything I did?"

"I am not selfless I am just in love with a naive and stubborn fool"

A smile appeared on his face which lightened up the gloomy atmosphere.

"Ouch that hurt"

"Well it should Mr. Son"

He moved forward and swiped her of her feet and carried her bridal style.

Bulla yelped in surprise.

"Woah Goten what are you doing?"

"Today my love we will fly with the birds you were watching with so much interest. We will see the vast horizons and defy gravity. We will float among these stratus clouds. We will be carefree. We will be just Goten and Bulla"

With that said he stood on her window and jumped. Bulla clutched his shoulder tightly and closed her eyes. The rush of wind hitting her full force.

"Open your eyes"

She did and was awed at the picturesque beauty of the setting sun. She was in the arms of the man she wanted all her life. They were floating among the clouds watching the canvas of red,yellow and orange. 

Today she was carefree just like the birds flying past her...


	20. Daddy issues

Love?. What is love?. Love is selfless. Love is sacrifice. Love is patient. Love is kind. Love is waiting for the right one to walk in through the door of your heart. 

Bulla didn't know how much time had passed. She was sitting in Goten's lap on a tree branch. They could see the whole city from there.

Goten was leaning back in to the tree and had his eyes closed. He was holding Bulla to his chest. He felt content and at peace. She was the missing piece of his heart that he had been looking for. She was his salvation.

No one spoke a single word. They needed each other. Their mere presence was enough for one another.

Bulla snuggled in closer to his chest. This was what she had been searching for all her life.

"Goten are you hurt?"

Goten opened his eyes.

He gazed at her with his onyx eyes and saw nothing but concern in her deep ocean orbs.

"Yeah Pan gave me a senzu bean. There were no internal injuries"

"Thank god. Is Pan okay?"

"Physically yes but emotionally no"

"It is all my fault"

"Don't you dare accuse yourself. You did nothing wrong. It was because of me she got entangled in to this mess"

"It isn't entirely your fault Goten. You were just scared to loose your loved ones and I ruined that for you"

Goten cupped her cheeks.

"That didn't mean that I had to hurt you in the process. I can not run anymore from the feelings I have for you"

"Don't worry Goten I will talk to Trunks"

"No give him some time. He will have to understand"

"I hope so. What are we now Goten?. Are we together?"

"Ofcourse you are my girlfriend"

Bulla blushed.

"And Paris?"

"I told her we are over"

"Is she okay with it?"

"I don't know. I just texted her"

Bulla laughed.

"Bulla how would we tell everyone?"

Bulla got serious as her expression changed.

"I don't know Goten. We will find a way"

Goten sighed.

"Let's get you home. It is quite late"

He carried her bridal style and they began to fly.

Bulla stared at her love. He was so handsome.

"You know if you continue staring at me like that I will take you right here and now"

"As much as I would want that we have to get home"

Goten pouted.

He landed on capsule corps's entrance.

Goten kept his hands around her waist and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

Bulla was about to kiss back when she caught sight of black and her eyes widened in terror.

Goten pulled her in again but she hesitated.

He caught her change in demeanour and turned around only to lock eyes with the Prince of all Sayians.

All air left his body at that very moment.


	21. Father please.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the readers for all the love! Thank you for all the feedback! Special thank you to Anime98 and Vivianne for sticking through it all! I hope you all enjoy the story and keep reading!

Destiny! Hope! Fate! Future! Do we control these or are they written?.

Their story was that of love and trials!

They were each other's half!

Just like yin and yang!

As onyx met onyx a flash of fear passed through the young sayian. He was frozen in place. All air had left his body at that very moment. He just stood there not making a single move. He was afraid that this day would eventually come but he was still not ready to confront the prince of all sayians. 

The blunette hid behind Goten's back blocking her from her father's view. She was shivering and beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. She was scared for her loved one's safety. She knew her father was a maniac and he would kill him. He already hated the Son family and he certainly would not approve his little girl to be involved with the youngest son of Kakarot. 

Everything was crumbled and out of control. She did not know what to do or say. She would have to be brave. She would have to do anything to keep the love of her life safe.

She gulped and mustering up her courage stepped forward. 

"Daddy! I can explain"

Vegeta only kept his eyes on Goten. He was beyond furious. He didn't remove his gaze from the ravenette and raised his hand to stop Bulla from speaking.

She knew at that very moment she had lost the war. He would not listen and would do anything he wanted. His silence was far more deadly than his anger. She knew his gesture meant that she should not come in the way because he would not show any mercy. He was in rage and she could see the fire burning in his black orbs. This was the same look he always had when he was about to crush the enemy.

It was all her fault. She had pushed Goten to the edge. She had made him loose his best friend and strained his relationship with Pan. This was what he was frightened about. That is why he stayed away from her because he loved everyone so much and he didn't want to loose them. She had ruined it for him. She had destroyed everything.

He should have stayed with Paris. She would not have hurt him like this. She felt so guilty and useless. She didn't know what to do to prevent her father from hurting him. If he unleashed his fury there would be no stopping him. He didn't allow her near any man and to see his daughter with his enemy's son would have ignited his fury and there would be no limits to what he could do.

He had a a stone heart after all.

In a blink of an eye Vegeta was infront of Goten and he had him by his throat.

Goten gasped and tried to remove Vegeta's hands but his efforts were in vain. 

"Vegeta please listen to me. Let me tell you what.."

Before he could finish Vegeta had punched him so hard in the stomach that he spit blood. He then then sent him flying across the yard destroying all the tables and umbrellas.

Bulla felt hot tears cascade down her cheeks as she watched her father tear Goten piece by piece....


	22. Pieces

When things start falling in to place something happens which tears everything apart. Nothing ever lasts.

The smell of iron filled the atmosphere. The crunching sound of bones breaking could be heard and flashes of black could be seen all across the garden which Bulma loved. The aftermath of the on going fight was visible from the destroyed tables and torn plants.

Bulla could see her father breaking the love of her life like a predator does to its prey. She was frozen in place and her heart was ripped in to a million parts. She was too shocked to even react. She was bad news for Son Goten. She should have never gotten Goten involved with her. He was better off with out her. She had never crossed her father before but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Vegeta layed a solid punch on Goten's face which was now marred with stains of blood and tears. His condition was disheveled and he knew Vegeta must have broken a few bones of his. At the beginning he hadn't defended himself but now he was fighting back. He had too much to loose. He couldn't leave his mother. She would be so devastated. His father is never around and he was the only one who kept his mother sane. He dodged a kick to his abdomen and appeared behind Vegeta. He combined both fists and threw a punch at Vegeta's head letting him fall to the ground creating a crater.

Why couldn't he just listen to him?. He now gets where Bulla got her stubborness from. Like father like daughter.

This was the opening he was looking for. He could run away easily using instant transmission. He could get away but he knew he had to sort this out. Vegeta would kill him anyways but he should at least hear his view point. This would never be resolved if he kept running away. Goten was clouded with decisions and before he could make up his mind Vegeta acted.

In a blink of an eye Vegeta was infront was Goten. It was like he wasn't even scarred.

Vegeta spit blood and wiped his face with his forearm.

"Nice going Kakarot's brat. I didn't know that you could lay a hand on me"

"Vegeta please for Kami's sake listen to me"

"Listen to what brat?"

"About me and Bulla"

"Don't say my daughter's name so casually and there is no you. There would never be you and her. You fucking touched my daughter. I would tear you to shreds"

"Vegeta it happened so quickly. We both didn't want it at first but we started to care about each other and..."

Vegeta threw energy discs at Goten which he kept dodging one by one but his moments were sluggish.

"Don't even go there you good for nothing third class"

"Please Vegeta hear me out"

"It seems you don't understand the easy way. Very well"

Vegeta turned super sayian and charged towards Goten full force. Goten couldn't even register what was happening. He had no time to fight back and defend himself. Goten had always avoided training with Vegeta but fighting him today seemed inevitable. 

Vegeta kicked him in the gut and then send him flying. Even before Goten could get up he punched him in the chest and the sound of ribs breaking could be heard very clearly. He then elbowed him in his stomach. A river of crimson was flowing from his mouth staining his clothes. He then punched him in the jaw which was already swollen and bruised.

He grabbed his collar and Goten was falling limp with each passing second.

"You are not worthy of my daughter. You are a disgrace to all sayians"

Vegeta prepared to throw gallick gun at him. A purple light could be seen emitting from his hands and he was ready to kill the rotten brat.

He let go of Goten who lied on the ground all battered and bruised. 

He was on the verge of loosing consciousness. It hurt all over. He knew he was no match for the prince of all sayians.

As Vegeta was about to launch his attack a flash of blue appeared infront of him. He knew it was his daughter. 

Bulla stood tall infront of her father shielding Goten from him.

"Get out of the way Bulla"

"No father I won't let you kill the man I love"

She stood firm and tears spilled from her deep ocean orbs as she met her father's glare.


	23. Sweet child of mine ♥

"There is no shame in fear,my father told me,what matters is how we face it"

Those ocean orbs which stared right into onyx ones had resolve and determination which she inherited from her father.

The same look,the same glance and the same ferociousness...

It was like the Prince of all sayians was gazing at his mirror image. Was she the same daughter he held in his arms? The girl who held his hand to cross the street? The girl with two pigtails walking to school with him by her side? The little brat who gave him a run for his money? The energetic kid who would never stop moving? The girl who annoyed her brother? The girl who was a carbon copy of her mother? Her beauty unparallel to others? The girl who could bring the mighty prince to his feet? The girl who was his weakness? The girl who melted his stone heart when he held her for the very first time? His little girl? Oh his little girl? When did she grow up? Where did the time go? When did she become a woman? When did she become this brave to stand up to her father? When did the sand slip this fast?When?...

She was a piece of him. The piece he would forever cherish. She was his daughter. She was a princess. She was his flesh and blood. He tried to protect her. He kept all the boys away from her but little did he know that she would grow up eventually. She would follow her own path like his son. She would follow the traditions of this so called planet which he called home now and live her life the way she wants it to be. She would leave him. She would never be his little girl anymore. The girl who he would never let go. The girl who he would keep close forever and ever. He would be the only man in her life. He won't let any man hurt her. He would not let them break her heart for she is too pure for this selfish world. No matter how older she got, no matter where she would go and no matter what she decides to be she would always be his little girl who is the apple of his eyes. 

He wouldn't let this third class nobody and his enemy's son harm his princess. She was nobility afterall. The only daughter of the prince of all sayians. She deserves much more. Oh much much more and as her father he would make sure that she gets everything.

He wanted nothing more than to tear Kakarot's son to shreds. He held the gallick gun in his hands ready to fire as the purple light emanated from him. 

"Move Bulla"

Vegeta's voice held command and it send shivers down the blunette's spine.

"I said move or I will forget that you are my daughter"

Bulla had never heard such hateful words from her father. 

Despite everything she knew that he would never lay a hand on her. She knew he loved her more than anything.

"Father"  
Her voice shook. She was frightened. 

"Please father don't kill him. I love him so much. He is a good man. He is a sayian just like us. Just give him a chance for me"

Tears spilled from her ocean orbs landing on the grass. 

He felt dreadful seeing her cry. The tears as they hit the ground echoed in his heart. The weight of those precious pearls was felt by him.

He was too weak for her.

No! Snap out of it! I would not let her get to me! She gets what she wants everytime but not today!

"This is the last time I will tell you to move otherwise you can go to hell with him"

Those words terrified her. She could feel the sting in her very soul. She took a few steps back closing in to Goten's injured form. 

He was on the verge of unconsciousness...

"Daddyy"

"I will count to three and if you don't move I will think that you were never born. You would be dead to me"

"Pl..ea..see"

"3"

She can not cause pain to her father. She knew she had broken his trust but she can not let the love of her life die either.

"2"  
"Trunks,Gohan,Goku,Pan,Uncle Tarble anybody"

"Dadddy"

Her heart was pounding against her chest. She didn't know what to do...

"1"

He let go of his gallick gun. The purple light could be seen all around the yard enveloping each and everything. 

A scream was heard and thunder raged all across capsule corp......

Was this the end for the commoner and the princess?...


	24. Believe

According to Elizabeth Kubler-Ross, when we are dying or have suffered a catastrophic loss, we all move through five distinct stages of grief. We go into denial, because the loss is so unthinkable, we can't imagine it's true. We become angry with everyone - angry with survivors, angry with ourselves. Then we bargain. We offer everything we have. We offer up our souls in exchange for just one more day. When the bargaining has failed and the anger is too hard to maintain, we fall into depression, despair, until finally we have to accept that we have done everything we can. We let go. We let go and move into acceptance.

The purple light enveloped the whole yard. It was like a violet display of fireworks. It seemed beautiful but it shattered everything. 

They say when you encounter death closely your life flashes back infront of your eyes like a movie. The events of your childhood till the moment of your death are embedded in your brain. You begin to live your entire life in a bubble.

Bulla saw her father holding a blue haired baby in his hands. He was kissing the baby's forehead. Who was she?. 

Then the setting changed to a young blunette holding her father's hand and crossing the road.

It soon changed to the mighty prince putting a blanket on a teenage version of herself. 

What is this?

Where was she?

What happened to her?

She was in her own realm of happiness and rainbows. All these memories were playing in her mind like a soap opera.

Was she really dead?

Did her daddy dearest really kill her?

Vegeta had lost it. He had pure rage burning in his onyx orbs. He could have killed his traitor daughter and the scum in a heartbeat if it wasn't for the orange clothed man infront of him shielding his daughter like some sort of saviour. 

He should be the one saving his daughter from that third class. If it wasn't for him he would have never been in this situation in the first place. He could never hurt his Bulla but that moron had brought him in to this mess.

Goku had arrived in time and used his Kamehameha to counter Vegeta's galick gun dissipating the purple embers. They kept coming like a meteor shower scattering around the yard.

"Vegeta have you lost your freaking mind?"

A nonsensical laugh resonated in the garden. The wooden chairs and destroyed plants were still glimmering in indigo.

"Well well look who it is?. Kakarot you just came in the nick of time. If you were one second late your pathetic brat was done for but hey no worries I would be glad if you would join him in his final destination. After all what are enemies for?"

"I thought we were through that Vegeta. I thought for once you have changed. I thought after all we have been through we were friends but I didn't know that you would stoop so low as to killing your own daughter"

Vegeta's piercing glance could shake anything but Goku was used to that by now. He had known the prince for many years and this didn't seem to faze him anymore.

Goku had sensed his son's diminishing power level and Vegeta's power going haywire. He had let him vent out his anger on his beloved son and waited but things were way out of hand so he had to step in. He couldn't let him kill his younger son. Even if he wasn't a good father he was still responsible enough to not let him die.

"Hahaha"  
Vegeta's maniacal laugh echoed in the crumbling left overs of the backside of capusle corp.

"You think we are friends Kakarot?. You think we would be past all the rivalry and hatred. You thought a few minutes of laughing would bury the hatchet?.  
Well you thought wrong Kakarot. You are very wrong. I would help you fight the enemies because they could harm my family but I would never in my lifetime allow your idiotic son to touch my daughter"

"Never say never almighty prince. You can not do anything now. They are mated for a lifetime. They are bonded through that mark on her neck. They are inseparable. Even if you kill my son your daughter would die from the grief of loosing her mate"

Vegeta took a step towards the ravenette and clenched his fists. He gritted his teeth ready to tear the sayian to shreds.

"Do not speak ill of my daughter you third class. She is royalty but you and your son are nothing compared to her. You think you surpass me in power so you can control me and my family?. I shall kill you where you stand"

"Vegeta they have already suffered enough. We have been through enough. Don't you think for once we should live in peace?"

"Peace never exists Kakarot. We were just living in a figment of our own imagination. You are never here anyways. What the hell do you know about family?. Your elder son is a weakling hiding behind those nerdy glasses who has forgotten how to fight. He hides behind his facade. He thinks he should give time to his family because his failure father never did. Your wife has lost her sparkle. She has aged very quickly and always has loneliness in her eyes. Your younger son loathes you because you abandoned him. He is a broken man always hanging around my son to keep him company. Your grand daughter keeps wondering what it would be like to train with her grandfather?. You think you are the strongest man in the universe. You are terribly wrong. You are the weakest man in this whole universe. You have no one. How the hell would you know how it feels to see your daughter aching?. How would it feel to see tears in her eyes?. You know nothing Kakarot. You are a failure a true failure"

These words were heavy. It was like someone dropped the whole universe on the black haired sayian. He was helpless. It was the truth. He had let his family down. The people who truly cared about him he had let them down. He really was a failure. He broke his son as he was never there for him since his childhood. He was not there for him to share his agony. Maybe if he was there Goten would not have been in hot waters. He was a miserable father. For the first time the strongest man in the universe had lost a battle and he was at his weakest right now....


	25. Flow

Winds carry the sailboat far beyond the horizons. They drive them through the strong currents. They make the sailor see the destination clearly. In the same way the winds of time drive you to your current positions. The flow of the time and space is marvellous. It is mindboggling to even think about such a scenario. We travel through time as children to adolescence and old age. A man's life is like a play going through different stages. Once you reach your desired destination time doesn't stop. It still moves and will continue to move even if you turn to dust so leave a legacy behind. A legacy that is an inspiration to others. The legacy which the winds will carry with them forever leaving sparkles of you everywhere.

The legacy of the golden haired supersayian was acquired by Son Goku. He was unstoppable and fearless. He fought for the beloved planet earth and its people. He fought for his family and passion. He became selfish on the way as suddenly fighting took over his system and he left his family behind. He stranded them to pursue his love for martial arts. He left a lovely wife who waited for him every day at the dinner table discerning the moonlight from her window in hope for her husband's return.

Goku left a young child behind. Gohan had to fend for himself. He left him to deal with life. He left him to look after his mother and smaller brother along the way. The child needed his father yet he took on his responsibilities. He not only took care of his mother but loved his younger sibling more than anything. Now he has a wonderful family. He would never follow the footsteps of his father. He would love his wife and give time to his daughter so she doesn't go through the same pain. Many question his resolve but the feeling of abandonment which he went through he would never wish upon anyone. 

The young and naive Son Goten was third on the list. He spent seven years of his precious life without his father. All the children in school had one but where was his?. Why didn't he come to school to pick him up?. Why didn't he buy him ice cream like everyone else?.Where was he when he was injured?. He listened to his mother's cries every night. He looked at her fake smiles when she bid them adieu for school. He didn't want to hurt her further so he cried alone. He cried silent tears. A father is supposed to be an anchor in a child's life yet Goten had none. When he did return Goten was elated and over the moon. The innocent smile of a young child was visible on his face. The tears of joy to reunite with his dad after seven long years were short lived as he returned to the dead world twenty four hours later. He was devastated and heartbroken. He was jealous of Trunks as he had a father. Although Vegeta was tough as a rock but he was still there. The mere presence of his father was enough. It ached him inside when Trunks trained with him. He wanted his father with him. He needed him. He saw Gohan as his father as he was always there for him. He loved his brother more than anything. Gohan had Piccolo to lean on but he had no one.

Today this powerful man stood over the unconscious and battered form of his younger son and Bulla. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. His heart was in agony as he stared at his arch nemesis and realized the gravity of the situation. It was all his fault. He broke his son and was never there to share his sorrows. Although he was never there for him now he will make amends. He will make this right for his son and make sure he gets the happiness he deserves. He will make sure he gets a happy life with Bulla as Gohan has with Videl. He will kill Vegeta if he has to for his son. He wanted to repay Goten for his kindness. He was a gentle soul. He was a good son. He would kill for his son's life. He will not care for anyone now. He would only think of his son. His beloved son.

He closed his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead.  
He leaned down protectively over his son picking him and his blue haired lover. 

Vegeta moved forward and yelled.

"Where do you think you are going with my daughter?.Keep her down otherwise I will tear you to shreds Kakarot"

Something ran in Goku's veins. This feeling of sheer power and hot blood pumping through him made him more confident. He was emitting this profound strength which he only used for fighting. He was feeling his son's emotions and love. He was going to protect him and give him happiness even if it kills him. For the first time he was not fighting for the people of earth he was fighting for his son. He regretted saving others over his family about which they never complained. They accepted him afterwards whole heartedly. He took advantage of their love for him leaving them alone time and time again. Not this time as he will fight for his family. He will make things right for Goten. Instead of disappearing to support Uub or letting his sons die during the earth's explosion he would love them and cherish them. He would make sure they bond together and continue to support each other. 

He opened his eyes which held vigour and determination. The resolve of protection and returning the sacrifices stood in his black orbs. He brought his son closer to him. He stared back at the prince.

"This time I will make things right Vegeta. I will make sure they end up together. I won't let you kill them. I will fight for my son's happiness. I will be back with a vengeance. You may be a prince but it is the peasants who work for the kingdom and give strength to the king. You keep calling us third class but the truth is we are no longer on planet Vegeta. This is earth and we are all equals. We welcomed you here as an equal and we belong to the same race. You may have royal blood but my son also has sayian blood making him no less than you. I will be back friend and this time you will settle this dispute with me. I will fight for my son and make sure he ends up with her.I will be back almighty prince. You just wait".

With that said he vanished in thin air leaving dust, rubbles and a very startled Vegeta behind....


	26. Goten and Bulla 😍

When everything is in chaos and you think it is the end god makes a way out. When planet Vegeta was blown by the vicious tyrant Frieza it was the end for all Sayians or was it?. Despite his attempts to wipe out the feared Sayian race hope existed. There were a few sayians left who would not only put an end to the monster but redeem their ancestors and work for the betterment of the universe. One of these powerful men was Vegeta and the other was his arch nemesis Kakarot. Over the years they developed a strong bond of love and hate. It was as if they were almost friends well almost until this havoc was created.

Goten slowly opened his eyes and was met with the sun's beaming rays causing him to squint.It felt like a truck ran over him. His body ached all over and he was pretty sure his ribs were broken. He was in his room and it took a while for him to come back to reality. Everything hit him like a ton of bricks. The fight with Vegeta, the blood and broken bones, the damaged yard, Bulla stepping in to save him, his father appearing and then everything went black. 

Wait a minute where was Bulla?.What the hell happened?. Was she okay?. It was all his fault. He created problems not only for himself but for his lover as well. He destroyed all the relationships they ever had. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

With all the energy he could muster he kept his feet on the floor and sat on his bed. He looked at himself and was shocked. His upper torso was covered in bandages and his left arm was in a cast. Vegeta really was about to kill him. He was in pain but he had to look for Bulla and make sure she was okay. If she had not saved him he would have died. He was so damn useless. He had not only crushed her emotionally but he had now stoop so low to cause her physical pain. He grasped the bed sheet tightly and gritted his teeth. He felt water works pouring down on his face. There were hot tears which were cascading like a waterfall. He was crying just like a little boy. He hadn't cried in forever. His heart ached for his one and only. He loved her so much yet it hurt. She was a porcelain doll and he had broken her.

"Son you are awake?"

He heard his old man's voice causing him to glance at the door. Goku stood in the doorway and watched his son cry. He was in turmoil as infront of him was the view of his little boy shedding tears of unbearable pain. He had let him cry so he could vent out his frustrations. Goku needed to fix this and fast.

Goten stared at his father for a long time and didn't say anything. He was out of words to justify himself. He felt numb.

"Son how are you feeling?"

There was no answer. The only sound was of the tear drops hitting the ground. Those weighed heavily on Goku's very soul.

Goku walked towards his son and stood in front of him. He took his face in his hands and engulfed Goten in his big muscular arms. He used to do this when Goten was a kid.

This time the tear drops turned in sobs and he hugged his father.

No words were exchanged.

Goku ran his hand through his son's hair.

"She is fine son. She is sleeping in Gohan's old room"

Goten kept on crying.

Goku held his chin and spoke with authority.

"Men cry son and it is not a weakness. It is strength as it shows that you care about somebody with all your heart. I am sorry son that I was never there for you in your childhood. I am here now and I will be there for you every step of the way. I may be the strongest man in the universe but I am not a good father. I will make sure you find your happiness with her. I won't let any harm come to you"  


Goten replied in a hoarse voice. 

"Father thank you"

Those words cut through Goku's heart.

Goku held his son's hand and took him to Bulla.

On the comfy mattress laid his princess. Her blue locks were sprawled all over the bed and she was wearing Pan's clothes.

Goten's legs were so numb that he staggered as he reached her bedside. He took strands of her soft hair and moved them aside. He touched her pink cheeks and then hugged her. He was holding her as if she was the last breath of air. He weeped hard and the tears fell on her.

Goku closed the door of Gohan's room.

Bulla slowly opened her eyes and found herself in familiar arms.

"Goten"

He immediately studied his better half.

"Bulla"

Everything came back full force. She gazed at her lover who was covered in white.

"Oh my god Goten are you alright?. How are you feeling?.Where is your dad?.Does it hurt?. Did you take a senzu bean?"

Her blue orbs were filled with tears.

Goten cupped her cheeks.

"Stop it Bulla! Just stop it! I am fine! Dad gave me a senzu bean earlier! Just for a damn second just worry about yourself"

"I am sorry that my dad almost killed you. I am so sorry for ever loving you"

"Don't you dare say that. I deserved everything and it was not your damn fault. It was mine as I ruined your relationship with your dad and brother. I am sorry for causing you so much pain. I am a scum and I don't deserve you princess"

Bulla untangled herself from Goten and yelled.

"You stop it Son Goten. All my life I have dreamt of being with you. It was not your fault. You pushed me away but I kept following. It was I who put you in to this situation. If it wasn't for your dad you would be dead right now and I would have never forgiven myself. My heart would have died with you"

"If you would have not stepped in I would be dead. It was you all along. You made me feel. You brought happiness to my lonely soul. I was the happy go lucky guy on the outside yet I was hiding behind this facade. I was hiding and you brought me in to this world. You brought happiness to my world. You are my world"

Bulla kept her forehead on his and blue stared into onyx.

"Falling for you was the biggest offence, breaking the rules was my worst crime but loving you was the best decision I ever made"

With that said she put her lips on his and kissed him like no end.

Behind the door stood a father who vowed to protect them with all his might.


	27. Till the end of time

The raindrops pitterpattered on the window as the lightning struck on the top of Mount Paozu. A storm has been approaching and the wind howled in the valley. The leaves rustled and all of ChiChi's laundry was nearly blown away.

ChiChi had returned home with a bag full of groceries and was drenched. She was in no mood to deal with anything. She opened the door to her humble abode and kept her umbrella on the side desk. She kept all the food items on the floor and headed to her bedroom to change. She had called Gohan's family for dinner as it has been a very long time since they all had a nice meal together.

Gohan was usually busy with work and Pan had school so they hardly came over. She tried hard to bring her family together but with time everyone grew apart and Chichi could do nothing but watch.

As she entered her bedroom she found her husband sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. It seemed that he was yanking his hair out of his scalp.

"Goku are you alright?"

Goku immediately stiffened.

Chichi kept her hand on his forehead.

"Well you don't have a temperature. Is something bothering you?"

"Chichi I..."

"What Goku?"

"Can you sit down for a moment?"

"I am all wet Goku so let me change first"

She headed to her bathroom to change.

"Oh Chichi you will surely kill me today"

As she returned she dried her long hair with a towel and sat near Goku.

"Goku you wanted to tell me something?"

"Chichi all my life I have done nothing but hurt you. You have always been there for me and our children but I wasn't even here when Goten was born"

All her life Chichi had never thought that her husband would ever apologize to her.

"Where is this coming from Goku?. Why all of a sudden?"

"Chichi do you love Goten?"

Chichi was startled by his question.

"Why are you even asking such a question?. Ofcourse I love him"

"If I tell you something about our son promise me that you won't panic?"

"You are making me worry. Is Goten okay?"

"Chichi he.."

"He what?"

"He likes this girl and is.."

"What girl?.What are you even saying?"

"He mated someone"

"What?. Out of a wedlock?.That can never happen. Where is he?"

"Chichi calm down"

"You expect me to calm down after what you just told me?. Who is she?. Is it Valese?. I will kill her. I always knew that she wasn't good for him but he never listened to me"

"It is not Valese"

"You know her?"

"You know her too"

"Who?"

"It is Bulla"

Chichi nearly collapsed.

"Whatttttt?"

"Chichi"

"She is a kid. How can Goten do this?.Where did I go wrong?"

"Chichi please they both love each other. They tried to fight it and break it off for our sake but fate brought them together again. Chichi just like you fought for me Bulla fought for her love. They are adults now Chichi and they have the right to decide for themseleves. Our child has been suffering through it all. He had kept it all bottled up and was nearly killed by Vegeta but Bulla saved him. He wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her"

"Goten got hurt?. Where is he?"

She forgot everything and was only worried about her child's safety. 

"He is in Gohan's old bedroom"

Chichi rushed outside without letting Goku finish.

"Bulla is there too"

She nearly ripped the door off as she entered the room.

There laid her son covered in white bandages and a petite girl was lying on his torso. Goten had his hand over her back and they were sleeping soundly.

All of this was too much for her to digest.

"Oh my god"

Chichi screamed.

"Gotennnnn"

The yelling woke the young couple and both of them jolted. 

Goten saw his mother standing near the bed and she was crying.

All air left his body at that moment. He feared his mother more than anything in this world. He feared that this day would come and for that he was never ready. He wanted to tell her in a civilized way but not like this.

He got out of the bed.

"Mother please listen"

"Goten how could you stoop so low?"

"Mother it is not how you think it is"

"I never raised you like this son. You were my pride but you have hurt me so much. How could you do it with little Bulla?"

"Mother please listen"

"No you listen son. You are an adult Goten and you should have thought about us before doing this"

Bulla couldn't take it no more and intervened.

"Stop it Chichi we are tired of all these accusations and judgements. It just happened Chichi and we love each other. We have mated and if anyone has a problem with it they should leave us be. Love just happens Chichi we can't control it. People will judge us for everything but we need to do what is best for us. It isn't Goten's fault. He tried to fight it but love won. We won Chichi and despite what my father thinks I will love him always. You love Goku even though he isn't even here half of the time. He respects you the most. You are the only one closer to him but even you couldn't see how hurt he was. Please Chichi I am not asking you to forgive us but please accept us. Goten has been hiding behind his happy facade but he has been alone this entire time. Goku was never there and Gohan left because of his family. He lost Trunks too because of this whole mess. My father nearly killed us both and his stupid girlfriend never got to his heart. She never filled the void. It was only you Chichi. He looked up to his beautiful mother. He looked at how strong she was when she raised both of her boys despite her husband's absence. How she taught them the difference between right and wrong. How she cried alone but was always there for her children. He never wanted to hurt you that is why he kept all of this inside his heart. You understand him Chichi. You are closer to him more than his jugular vein. If you criticize him he will become more depressed. He will loose because he let his mother down. He would loose everything if he looses you. Please understand him and love him. He needs you. He doesn't need me or his dad right now. He needs his beloved mother. He needs his family. He loves you Chichi"

Chichi was stunned at her words. Bulla had tears in her ocean orbs as her hand clung to her chest.

Bulla's words pierced through her heart. Her boy was lonely all lonely. He needed her. He needed his mom. She won't judge him. She would stand by him. She would stand firm and protect him.

Chichi walked towards Goten and embraced him.

She weeped hard.

"Why didn't you tell me son?.I am sorry for yelling at you without listening on what you had to say?"

"Mom it is okay. I love you. I never wanted to hurt you. I am so sorry. I know the morals you taught me mom and I know I let you down but please don't leave me. Everyone left me mom but you were always there. I need you mom"

"It is okay son. I will never go against you. Bulla is a nice girl and she understands you son. I will support you and despite everything I will always be there for you"

Mother and son hugged each other and cried their hearts out.

This scene was being witnessed by the entire Son household. Gohan,Videl,Pan and Goku stood at the doorway and saw the duo crying.

"Thank you Bulla. I could have never done that. My son choose a gem"

Goku said with a wide grin.

"He doesn't need anymore pain. He needs support and love. He needs you all. No relation can stand till the end of time except for the love of a mother. She would still love her child even though the world stands against him. He is closer to Chichi than anyone else."

Bulla smiled as Pan kissed her cheek.

"I never thought I would see this. Welcome to the family Bulla"

They would stand till the very end.


	28. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story and supporting my work!

After every rainfall flowers bloom. There is light at the end of every tunnel. 

The Son family was sitting in the living room and thinking about the current situation.

At first Gohan had been angry and shocked. He refused to talk to Goten but after a lot of discussion with his father he had reluctantly accepted. Gohan had admitted that he had ignored his brother for so long never even thinking about how he was doing. He should have closed the gap between them. He should have talked to him. After every dark night the sun always shines. Goten deserved all the happiness and support and as a big brother he would support him no matter what. There were no words left to say. All that existed between the brothers was pure silence.

"I will go and have a one on one talk with Vegeta"

Goku spoke loudly.

"Father that is very dangerous"

"Gohan we won't know until we try"

"You know what is Vegeta capable of doing. He is insane"

"Gohan I have known Vegeta for years and he is the father of Bulla. He needs to know about the current situation and this has to be sorted out"

"Fine father if that is what you want I will come with you"

"Goku you shouldn't go alone and I will come with you and talk to Bulma"

"Alright Chichi if that is what you want"

"Goten you should stay home with Pan and Videl. We will be taking Bulla with us"

"No father you can't. Vegeta will hurt her"

"He won't son he loves Bulla more than anything in this world"

"But father.."

"I will come with you. I know it won't be easy but I will make dad understand. I know he will"

"But Bulla"

Bulla stood infront of Goten and took his cheek in her hand.

"Trust me Goten we will succeed"

"I trust you Bulla but what if he hurts you"

"He won't besides your dad will also be there. We have to try this"

Goten nodded and Bulla gave him a huge smile.

"Let's go we can take my car"

"Yes Gohan this is it"

"Mom you coming?"

"Yeah"

As Bulla was about to leave Goten took her hand and brought her to his chest.

"No matter what happens always remember that I love you"

"I love you too Goten I love you too"

She gave him a little peck on the lips and went outside.

Videl patted Goten's hair.

"Don't worry Goten everything will be fine"

"Thank you Videl. I thought Gohan was angry"

"Even if he is always remember that he loves you Goten and he would cool down in no time"

"I hope so"

"Don't you worry Uncle Goten papa will understand"

"Oh Pan I missed you. Come here you little monster"

"Uncle Goten I missed you too"

The car stopped at the entrance of capsule corp. Goku stepped out and so did the rest of them. Bulla was shaking as she thought about her father's wrath. Chichi kept a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. 

"Don't worry Bulla everything is going to be just fine"

"I hope so Chichi"

Goku knocked on the door which was opened by a crying Bulma.

She was stunned to see the Son family and her beloved daughter. Ever since Bulla left Vegeta was in the worst of his moods. Trunks had told Bulma about Goten and Bulla. She had been shocked. She had tried to digest all of this news but her heart couldn't take it no more. She had burst out crying only to be consoled by her parents and sister. Trunks was watching his mother break down and he had felt so helpless. The gravity room was pretty much destroyed. 

This news had broken down the entire Brief family. It had took all of Bulma's strength to stop Vegeta from going to the Son household and kill everyone there. She had begged and cried infront of her husband.

Vegeta had cursed and left. 

Now infront of her stood the Son family and her daughter. 

"Bulma"

Goku broke the awkward silence between them.

"Go..ku .. you shouldn't have come here"

"I know Bulma but I have to sort out this problem"

"If Vegeta sees you he will loose his temper and I don't know what chaos will ensue"

"Bulma this has to done one way or another"

Bulla rushed towards her mother and hugged her.

"Oh mom I missed you so much"

Bulma returned the hug.

"I missed you too sweet heart. Why didn't you tell me before?.Why did you hide it from all of us?"

"I am sorry mom I got so scared and father found out and he got so angry"

"I know I was so worried about you"

"He nearly killed Goten and I mom"

"What?"

"How dare you step on my property Kakarot?"

Bulla froze as she heard her father's voice.

"I am glad you came out Vegeta"

"I see you brought your son this time the elder one and my pathetic daughter along with you"

It hurt to see her father talk about her in such a way.

"Yeah they tagged along Vegeta. We need to talk man to man"

Vegeta smirked.

"Oh I have been waiting for you Kakarot. Let's go"

Vegeta cracked his knuckles.

Goku smiled knowing what was to come.

"Are you sure about this dad?"

"Yes Gohan I have to do this for Goten"

Goku followed Vegeta to the courtyard.

"Did your son live Kakarot?"

"Yeah he did and he will get his happiness"

"You mean my daughter?"

"Vegeta please understand"

Vegeta threw an energy disc towards Goku which he easily dodged.

"Let's settle this.I have been itching to kill you"

Goku appeared infront of Vegeta and kicked him in the gut.

"This time our children will win Vegeta. It is not about us"

"Over my lifeless corpse"

Vegeta turned God mode.

They started fighting and nearly destroyed everything. Punches and kicks were thrown. Blood splattered on the ground and the crunching sound of bones breaking was heard. 

"Gohan you should stop them"

"Mom I think so too"

Goku threw his Kamehameha and Vegeta his gallack gun. A large explosion was heard and dust flew all over. Both of the men were lying in a huge crater. They were about to continue when Bulla ran towards both of them.

"Stop please stop both of you. Papa don't take your anger out on him. I am your culprit. I betrayed you. It is all my fault. The one you should be punishing is me not Goku or Goten. He tried to push me away but I insisted on us being together. I love you papa and all my life I have done what you told me to do just this one time please listen to me. He is a good man papa. He loves me the way you love mama. I know papa it is not easy to accept this but in sayian law age doesn't matter. We have a bond now and if you kill him I will die too. We are mates now papa. At least he is a sayian papa and he is strong too. Give him a chance please not for him but for me. If he does anything you don't like you can do whatever you want please. I beg you please. You never denied me anything before so please for your little princess give us a chance"

Bulla was on her knees infront of Vegeta and had tears in her eyes. She was crying hysterically and the teardrops hit the ground but they reasonated inside Vegeta's heart. 

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. 

He turned around to leave and continued walking away.

"Papa please talk to me please. I beg you so please. I love you papa please don't ignore me.If you leave me I will die"

Vegeta's steps faltered.

Bulma yelled.

"Please Vegeta she is our little Bulla please just this once for me"

Vegeta stopped and looked at his wife who was weeping.

He thought for a long time and spoke in a low voice.

"Just this once woman only for you I will let it pass"

Everyone heard it clearly. Bulla stared at her father's back and was lost for a moment. Did she hear clearly?. He accepted her relationship with Goten?.

"Oh thank you Vegeta"

Bulla ran towards her father and embraced him from the back.

"I won't let you down papa" 

"If he hurts you I will kill him"

"If you won't dad I will"

She heard her brother's voice and saw him standing with her mother. 

"Trunks you came?"

"It is alright Bulla. I just want you to be happy. If your happiness is with him I accept"

"I love you Trunks,mama and papa"

"We love you too Bulla" Bulma said smiling.

Chichi clapped her hands.

"Oh then we should prepare for a marriage ceremony"

"I agree with you Chichi"

Goku said with a wide grin.

"So Vegeta we are in laws now"

"Don't push it Kakarot"

Everyone laughed and cheered.

Bulla stood in a white gown and high heels infront of the mirror. The day she had wanted all her life has come so fast. She was to be married today. She would start her journey with a man she loved.

"You ready Bulla?"

Her father said in a grumpy tone. His daughter looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was tied in beautiful curls and she wore a long white gown. She had put on her mother's pearl necklace and earrings. 

"Papa"

"Bulla you look just like your mother"

"Thank you papa I love you so much. I am sorry if I hurt you papa. I am nothing with out you"

"Princess I love you too"

She hugged her dad and soon took his hand as he walked her down the aisle.

Everyone stood as the bride came down the aisle. Her eyes caught Goten who was looking straight at her. He was mesmerized and in a trance.

"Goten snap out of it"

"Sorry Trunks"

Trunks was Goten's best man.

Pan was the maid of honour.

As she reached the podium. Vegeta gave her hand in Goten's hand. He eyed Goten with a warning that if he hurt her he would not hesitate to kill him.

Goten nodded as he took her hand in his.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the wedding of Bulla Vegeta Briefs and Goten Son"

"Bulla do you take Son Goten to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health,in richness and poor,till death do you apart?"

She glanced in to black orbs and said  
"I do"

The same question was repeated for Goten.

He replied.

"I do"

The rings were exchanged and papers were signed.

The vows were read loudly.

"Bulla I have loved you for a long time but realized it very late. I am sorry for ever hurting you. You were the missing void I was searching for. I will love you forever"

"I love you too Goten. I have loved you since forever. You are the only one for me. I will love you forever too"

They were lost in each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Goten took her waist and brought her closer to his chest. He kissed her softly and then started savouring her lips.

The crowd cheered and clapped.

This was not the end but the start of Bulla and Goten's story.

The flowers did bloom and the sun shined brighter that day.

"The End"


End file.
